Whispered Secrets
by Sandfire Kat
Summary: When Soul drinks too much at a Christmas party, he kisses Maka. The next day, however, he has no recollection of anything he did. Will Maka say anything about it? But then again, did he even MEAN it in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry if this story isn't as good, I've said it once and I'll say it again. I wasn't planning on making this story as much as my other one. But anyway…I think it'll be a nice, fluffy story. ^^

Quite different from my other one, to give you guys a break~

Pairing: Soul X Maka

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, the anime would be longer. MUCH longer. It would never end. Yeah, that's right. I wished I owned it too. ;3

I'll try to fit in all of your OC's, please remember I do need OC's for my next story also. So if you don't get into this one, you WILL be in my other. But I'll try to put everyone in, if you want to be in both just tell me, that's okay with me. ^^

•٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙

The room was alive with laughter, bright eyes and bright smiles seeming to give the room its own light. In the corner of the living room was a large Christmas tree, multi-colored ornaments decking the evergreen tree from the top star to the bottom. A fire crackled softly in the hearth, a background noise to the cheers and claps of the teenagers as they talked and laughed together loudly, the presents underneath the tree going unnoticed to them.

Maka stood alone beside the Christmas tree, hands clasped behind her back as she watched the party go on around her. Liz and Patty were prancing around the room together, singing Christmas carols loudly as they did so, giggling and laughing together at their pitched voices that they both shared. Soul and Black Star were sitting at a table, chugging down eggnog like there was no tomorrow, wide smirks on their faces as they laughed a little too loudly, Maka wincing at the noise.

"Maka-Chan?" A voice beside her made Maka turn, blinking largely as she saw two girls standing behind her, blinking kindly at the blonde meister. The shorter of the two had long brown hair, kept tightly in low pigtails, green eyes sparkling as she stood beside her weapon. The other girl had short, black hair, slightly spiky and sticking up, almost as if petrified. She had pale blue eyes that sparkled mischievously

"Oh, hello Lynn-Senpai, Aya-Kun." Maka chirped, smiling at the sight of the familiar faces. "Happy Christmas Eve!" It wasn't her party, but she might as well say it. The thought of her favorite holiday being only one day away made a warm sort of feeling rise up in her like a bubble. Lynn smirked, "I think you mean 'Merry.'" She said. "It's Merry Christmas."

"It can be either one." Aya snorted, looking over at her weapon lazily. "Some people say Merry Birthday, you know."

"No they don't." Lynn said, straightening.

"Well, next time your birthday comes, I'll make a point to say so. So, anyway!" Aya turned back to Maka, eyes wide and excited as they locked with the blonde meister's. "Who are you hoping to meet?" She asked cheerily, Maka blinking with surprise as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, looking at her oddly.

"Who do you want to meet under the mistletoe?" Aya's eyes flashed as she smiled widely. "I bet I can guess. It isn't all that hard to figure out who you like, half of the school probably knows." She chuckled softly to herself as she said the last words, Maka straightening at once, face turning a large shade of red. "I don't like anybody!" She snapped hotly. "All I care about is school right now."

"It's winter break!" Lynn snapped. "What are you focusing on? Next month's homework? You'd better start leaving school work and start on a social life, before you look around and finally realize that the rest of the grade has moved on already." Aya pursed her lips as her partner said this, but didn't interject, looking down instead at the presents wrapped underneath the tree neatly.

"I know who I want to meet!" Maka turned as yet another girl hopped forward, brown and blonde hair bouncing as she skidded to a stop. Green eyes shining, the girl looked over sideways at the doorway that led to the kitchen, the small green flower hanging at the top. "I hope I meet Logan underneath!"

"Ariana!" Aya cheered, leaning forward and hugging the girl tightly. "I was looking for you, I didn't think you'd come! Maka- this is Ariana! She's new to the school. Ariana, this is Maka Albarn! She's top of the class at our school!" The brunette blinked, then smiled widely at the girl. "See this guy?" She asked, grabbing Maka's shoulder's and spinning her around, the blonde's eyes landed on a boy, one of the many that were watching Soul and Black Star's drinking contest.

He had slightly shaggy blonde hair, round, blue eyes and was wearing a black sweater and jeans, something so simple making him look all the more cute. Maka blinked, opening her mouth to say something, but Ariana cut her off happily. "Logan and I are meant to be!" She giggled. "…Though I don't know whether or not he knows I exist yet."

"You just got here, how could he?" Lynn asked critically.

Aya turned, glaring at her weapon coldly. "He could get to know her!"

Ariana let go of Maka's shoulders, turning around to push herself into the two girl's conversation. The blonde edged away carefully, smiling softly to herself as she did so. Looking around at the party around her, she wondered where to go. Perhaps she could help out Tsubaki, the weapon trying frantically to get Black Star away from the eggnog, the blue-haired assassin swaying slightly where he sat, glaring over hotly at Soul.

"You're going down!" The boy burped, eyes narrowed and blazing as he glowered at Maka's weapon. Soul only smirked, slamming his fist down on the table. "You're already loosing, Black Star!" He gloated. "You might as well just give up!" But Maka narrowed her eyes as she saw that Soul was also starting to waver, his eyes slightly unfocused as he looked at his competitor.

As soon as she decided to walk over and try to pry the two away from the jugs of eggnog, she stopped, eyebrows bunching together in confusion as she realized that somebody was missing. Where was Kidd?

As if to answer her question, a shower of pine needles rained down on her, the girl letting out a surprised yell as she brushed them off quickly, whirling around. Kidd narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the scattered leaves in anger. "Crap." He grumbled, turning back to the tree in anger.

Maka blinked, tilting her head curiously. "What're you doing?" She quipped.

"Color-coordinating the ornaments." Kidd snapped, looking critically at the tree before leaning forward again, rearranging the small orbs in another fashion. Maka blinked, looking oddly between him and the tree. "…They're all multi-colored." She pointed out.

"So?"

"So, that's impossible."

"No. No it's not." Kidd grumbled, taking a step back and studying the tree for a moment.

Maka blinked, "…I think it's pretty."

"Pretty isn't good enough!" Kidd yelled, stalking forward once more and going back to work, this time more angrily. Maka smiled softly, "Well…good luck." She called, turning on her heel and trotting over to the crowd that had congregated in front of the two boys. Biting her lip, Maka came to a stop, watching the scene with one eye closed in a slight wince.

Almost all of the cartons were empty, tossed over into a trash can that had most likely been pulled up by Tsubaki. Black Star and Soul currently had one carton each tipped up, gulping down the drink as fast as they could possibly manage. Tsubaki glanced over at her almost apologetically. "Sorry." She whispered. "This was Black Star's idea."

"He'd better be able to drive." Maka grumbled. "He's my ride home."

Soul slapped down his carton first, smirking over at Black Star, who did the same thing a few moments after. "You're getting slow!" Maka's weapon crowed. "What's the matter? You can't keep going?"

"Never insult a God!" Black Star snapped, getting up swiftly and leaning over the table, glowering down at the scythe. "I will cause wrath to come upon you and your family, millions of years bad luck! Never being able to escape my fury and stuff like that!" Soul narrowed his eyes, shooting up to his feet also, narrowing his eyes. "Jeez, Black Star! You spit in my eye!"

"Yup! That's the first bad luck that was thrown on you!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Soul shouted, throwing himself at his friend, slamming the both of them down onto the ground with a thud. Maka's eyes widened, the crowd taking in a collective gasp as the two rolled on the floor in a writhing mess. "Soul!" She snapped, leaning down and gripping her partner's shoulders tightly, yanking upward as hard as she could manage.

"I think they had too much eggnog!" Tsubaki yelped, doing the same with Black Star. For a moment, each girl tugged on their weapons, the two boys refusing to separate, still lashing out at one another roughly. "Black Star! Let go!" Tsubaki snapped, eyes closed tightly as she yanked and pulled. "Soul! Just drop it!" Maka hollered, feet sliding on the ground as she pulled with all the strength she could muster. But the weapon still refused to budge, smacking Black Star upside the head. "HE SPIT IN MY EYE!" He bellowed, as if Maka hasn't heard him the first time.

"I'll help!" Maka looked up to see Ariana galloping forward, a grin on her face as Lynn and Aya watched form the side-lines. No doubt having dared the girl to do it. Showing no signs of stopping, Maka's eyes widened, "No! Ariana!"

But it was too late.

The girl launched herself into the air, falling onto both Soul and Black Star's hands, breaking them apart swiftly. Black Star and Tsubaki flew backwards, smacking into the Christmas tree, the evergreen waving where it stood as Maka looked up, horrified.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Kidd panicked, going forward quickly and reaching up, the tree falling onto his head, staying suspended in the air as the reaper's face disappeared into the mass of branches, looking as if his waist was connected to the tree.

It was silent in the room, nobody daring to speak as they all looked at each other in slight confusion. But the silence was broken as Lynn spoke up cheerily where she stood, arms crossed over her chest tightly and smiling widely.

"How about we open presents now!"

•٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙

A/N: This took a while to write. This chapter was mainly to introduce OC's

…And to have a whole eggnog thing! XDD

I hope you guys like it so far, and review a lot!

…Happy Christmas! XDD

(Christmas in…September~)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My computer is spazzing out on me, so I apologize for that…

I'm going to do my Kidd X Maka story while I am doing this. So I will alternate days. If I slow down on my updates it probably means that I'm getting a little overwhelmed. And if I update one and not the other the next day, please don't get mad and call it unfair ^^

•٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙ •٠·˙

After everybody gathered in a circle around the tree, and finally stopped slapping and hitting and punching and glaring and yelling and laughing at one another. Maka fidgeted uneasily, Soul sitting beside her. His red eyes were narrowed as he glowered at the ground angrily, the meister flushing red with embarrassment as she saw people looking over at them with amusement.

Kidd sat indifferently between Liz and Patty, eyes flashing over to the pair coolly for just a moment before he cleared his throat. "Alright, go ahead-" He didn't even finish as Ariana darted forward, grabbing a large pink box and scurrying back to her seat, making a noise close to a squeal as she did so in less than a moment.

Without needing another hint, the rest of the crowd crawled forward, signaling out their own presents from friends and ripping the paper wildly without a second thought. Maka blinked, "Aren't you going to go get your presents? I brought you one to open here. We can open the rest at home tomorrow."

"No." Soul snapped bitterly, turning away. "I hate presents."

"No you don't." Maka deadpanned. "You love them."

Before Soul could reply, a box was shoved into Maka's lap, the girl jumping with fright at the sudden leap forward. Looking down at the bow, Maka blinked. The normal shiny wrapping paper was gone, replaced with pure white paper, wrapped neatly and accordingly. A small green bow in the center.

Without even looking up to see who it was from, Maka spoke. "Kidd, you didn't have to get me anything!" She said, stealing a glance at the reaper. "Much less make the wrapping paper yourself…"

"Nonsense! It's Christmas Eve. You bright presents for other people, right?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Then you can open mine." Kidd smiled. "Go ahead. Soul I made one for-"

"I hate presents!" Soul snapped. "Why doesn't anybody GET that?"

Kidd blinked, "…Is he-"

"Skip it." Maka grumbled, determined not to have Soul ruin her Christmas Eve. Reaching over, she stripped the box carefully from it's wrapping, the blank paper falling to the ground in a heap. Maka looked up, a large smile on her face. "Kidd! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" Wrapped perfectly in the wrapping paper was the Hunger Games series, something she had bee meaning to read for a while. "I've been meaning to buy these! How did you know?"

"I asked Soul." Kidd said flatly, looking over at the scythe.

"NU-UH! HE'S LYING!" Soul shouted, looking sourly at the reaper. "I didn't tell him ANYTHING." Maka blinked, grabbing the third book of the series and rising her arm, slamming it down on Soul's head. "Snap out it!" She said sternly. "You're embarrassing me!" She glanced over at Lynn, the girl giggling to herself as she watched. Aya merely flashed her a sympathetic look smile. "Shinigami, Soul. I'll never let you have eggnog ever again."

Without waiting for his response, Maka grabbed Kidd's hand, pulling him over to the Christmas tree, away from the slightly slurred weapon. "I have a present for you too." She stated, leaning over and grabbing a large, pink present and handing it to him. "Sorry about the wrapping paper, I didn't think of making my own."

Kidd blinked, looking oddly at the box, with slightly distaste. But he took it politely, flashing her a quick smile. Glancing over at a sudden yell, Maka smiled warmly as she saw Liz give Patty a large, overstuffed giraffe, the blonde throwing the stuffed animal high into the air and catching it with a large smile on her face.

A gasp from Kidd made her turn, the boy holding up his poster to the light, a wide grin on his face. Maka giggled, "I didn't say I didn't make the present." She said affectionately, watching as Kidd scanned his poster over with triumph. It was pure black, taking Maka days to paint every last inch carefully. But right in the center, was a large red eight, perfectly symmetrical.

"I love it!" Kidd yelled, looking over at her happily. "I'm sure nobody else could give me a better present!"

Maka smiled, "Happy Christmas!"

Logan, who was walking by, turned at her statement, blinking in confusion. "It's Merry." He said clearly. "Merry Christmas." Lynn sprang to her feet, jabbing her finger accusingly at Logan, a wide grin on her face. "I told you!" She crowed. "It IS Merry Christmas!"

Kidd blinked, lowering his poster as he listening to the odd fight. "Am I missing some-" He broke off as Patty zoomed forward, holding her stuffed animal high above her head, hopping up and down in excitement. Maka watched with a raised eyebrow. "GIRAFFE GIRAFFE GIRAFFE!" She sang loudly, coming to stop in front of Kidd. "GIRAFFE IS HUNGRY!" She howled, grabbing the giraffe off of her head and ramming it down on the poster, said thing ripping as she did so.

"PATTY NOOOOOOO!" Kidd screeched in utter horror, eyes stretched wide as he stared unblinkingly at his gift. "It's ruined! I HATE YOU PATTY!" Liz flew forward, grabbing Kidd's hands in her's and holding him back, the reaper lunging forward at Patty, the girl laughing obnoxiously as she continued to have her giraffe 'eat' the paper.

Maka sighed heavily, a week's worth of work being ripped up by a giraffe. Turning, she headed for the kitchen, Soul having disappeared from the large living room. But before she could move, she bumped into somebody, knocking her backwards as she staggered. Logan blinked, looking down at her. "Oh! I'm sorry, Maka!" He said hastily.

"Maka!" Lynn squealed. "I didn't know you liked Logan!"

"Wha-" Maka's heart stopped, looking up fearfully, letting out a small squeak as she saw the mistletoe hanging down to both of them. "It's tradition!" Lynn teased. "You have to kiss him! Ohhh, this'll be so good!"

Logan looked as though he was about to run out screaming, looking oddly at Maka, the girl just as unwilling as him. "I guess we should just get this over with." Logan sighed. "Although, I don't really know you-"

"Hey!" Both spun around to see Soul glaring sharply at Logan, red eyes pieces of flint as he looked from him to Maka. "Don't you go and kiss my meister, that'd be disgusting!" He leaned over, grabbing Maka's wrist and tugging her backwards. "Maka can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute, please?" He grumbled, pulling her into the kitchen quickly.

Maka blinked, tripping and stumbling behind her weapon as they came to a stop in front of the sink, finding nobody else in the kitchen with them. "What was that about?" Maka snapped. "I mean- it's not like I did want to kiss him…but that's not the point!"

"I couldn't let him kiss you!" Soul snapped, still shaking where he stood. Maka made a face , "Why not? You probably got the wrong idea, you aren't thinking right!"

"No, Maka!" Soul yelled, the girl jumping as he shouted. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" She sighed shortly, crossing her arms over her chest impatiently. Her weapon blinked, "I like somebody at this party." He said slowly.

"Oh my Shinigami, Soul. So you were just showing off for her?" Maka demanded. "Who is it?"

"No! It's somebody you know!" He yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"Let me guess. Liz." Maka rolled her eyes, anxious to get back to the party. "Look, we have to go soon, so we might as well get back to the party and open our presents." But before she could move, Soul grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him once more. "I like you, Maka!" Soul blurted out, looking at her eyes with intensity that Maka didn't know people who were hyped up on eggnog could have.

Before she could react, Soul swooped down, and pressed his lips right onto her's.

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

A/N: Sorry the ending is bad, I have to rush this a little bit right now

BUM BUM BUM. Oh noes! What now?

I'll update for sure tomorrow! So you'll just have to wait! 83

…Poor Kidd.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry I didn't update yesterday

Like I said: I'll try and alternate days. So every other day ^^

I love how much you guys love this story! (um…XDD) Anyway~ most of the comments make me laugh! Especially Soul's! He's like…so confused. XDDD You have no idea how much I laugh from reading those~!

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

Maka's eyes were wide, her body stiff and unmoving, rigid as she found her feet to be glued to the floor. Soul's lips were pressed firmly against her's, her weapon seeing nothing wrong with the sudden gesture. Immediately, questions fizzed and burned through Maka's head, questions that probed and worried her.

What if somebody walked in?

What would she do when Soul pulled back?

What did SHE feel about this sudden kiss?

Was Soul even aware of what he was doing right now?

Although everything in Maka's mind was willing the weapon's act to be truthful, she couldn't deny the fact that he wasn't in a right state of mind right now. What would seem as a commitment to her, might feel different to Soul.

The whole time the two had been partners Soul never so much as hinted about feelings for her. The closest he got to affection for her really was when he didn't push her off of his motorcycle when they fought. Calling a girl 'Tiny-Tits' and 'Bookworm' wasn't exactly the best way to show love. Maybe there was something other than the teasing, something hidden underneath.

But she pushed the thought away quickly. Refusing to get her hopes up.

Her face grew warm as she realized that they had been standing together for more than a few seconds. Just as she was about to try and pull back, there was a small cough at the doorway of the kitchen, something that made both Soul and Maka spring away from one another, looking wildly at the newcomer.

"Kaden!" Maka gasped, green eyes widening as she saw the familiar blue-haired girl. "I-I can explain! I mean, I think I can!" She blinked, trying to grope for an explanation, something to say so she wouldn't just be standing there with her mouth open.

"I was looking for Soul." The weapon said, looking at Maka oddly. "I wanted to ask him to play the piano while I played my violin. I brought Christmas music." In her hand was an elaborate-looking sheet. Maka thought the top said 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.' "Although…I guess he's busy…" The situation was obviously awkward enough for child.

"No!" Maka said quickly. "He's not!"

"I am TOO!" Soul snapped. "I have to go to work!"

Closing her eyes tightly, Maka spun around, bringing her hand back and smacking her weapon across the face as hard as she could manage. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She screamed, Soul's eyes widening as he rubbed his cheek fiercely. "YOU HAVE NO JOB. YOU'RE A DEAD-BEAT."

Kaden's eyes widened as Maka yelled, shifting uneasily where she stood. The blonde turned, glaring down at the ground sharply. "They should put a warning on those eggnog cartons. Because, I swear to Shinigami, Soul. You are never going to drink that stuff ever again."

"…Maka?" Kaden prompted.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "But I think we have to go. I'm tired of juggling Soul on one hand and having fun on the other." She reached up, scratching the back of her head. "I guess I'll just leave Soul's motorcycle and walk home with him."

Before Kaden could reply, Kidd pushed his way forward, standing beside the girl and looking at Maka curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "I heard you yell. What did Soul do?"

"Nothing. But I have to go home with him." Maka repeated, looking apologetically at the reaper. "I wish I could stay, but I think we're done. I'll take the rest of the presents and open them tomorrow when it's really Christmas. Is it okay if I leave Soul's motorcycle here?"

Kidd blinked. "I suppose so. I'm sorry that you couldn't stay, maybe you can stay a while tomorrow then." Maka blinked, smiling at the prospect and nodding. "Thanks, Kidd." She sighed, turning and looking at Soul sternly. "We're going home now." She snapped, her voice turning brittle as she spoke to him. "Come on, you're going to help me get the presents. We have to walk home now."

Soul smirked, seeming to find the situation amusing, only increasing Maka's frustration. She refused to show her blush in front of Kidd, the reaper having not knowing what happened between weapon and meister yet, stepping to the side as they walked past him. Well, Soul walked. Maka sort of stomped angrily over to the Christmas tree, tugging Soul in line behind her.

Aya looked up from her present she was in the middle of opening, Maka spotting the familiar color of a new paint set. "What're you doing?" She asked, eyeing the scythe meister oddly as she gathered up all of her and Soul's presents. Maka blinked, looking over her shoulder at the girl. "Soul and I have to leave." She sighed.

"Oh, well…Merry Christmas, Maka!" Aya said sweetly, looking up at her as Maka smiled, holding all of the presents in her arms, each box stacked up on top of one another precariously. "Thanks! I'll see at school on Monday." She said, remembering that the break would end in just two days, the school weeks starting once more.

Lynn made a sour face where she sat, but Aya only smiled largely and nodded, seeming excited by the prospect unlike her weapon. As Maka broke away from the two, she couldn't hide a smile from etching out over her features. Aya and Lynn reminded the girl distinctly of Soul and her, one lazy and unkempt and the other being the only thing holding the team together. But her smile faded quickly as she saw said weapon, her pace quickening as she hurried out the door of Kidd's house, trying to go unnoticed by the others.

But Tsubaki saw her as Soul opened the door to outside, blinking widely at the girl. "Where are you off to, Maka?" She asked, the blonde ducking her head with frustration as she gritted her teeth together as hard as she could manage. But she turned, composing herself and smiling widely.

"I just have to take Soul home." She said, for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. "We're coming back tomorrow, you should come too. When there wont be any eggnog to ruin the night." Tsubaki smiled softly at the last words. "Alright." She said happily. "I'll try to make it!"

Waving awkwardly around the boxes, Maka turned, hurrying out into the chilly winter air, her breath immediately curling into fox as she huffed out a breath. Looking up, her smile brightened as she spotted a small snowflake flutter down to the ground, another following closely.

"Look!" She said, forgetting her anger at her weapon as more and more snowflakes fell to the earth. "You think it'll be a white Christmas, Soul?" She turned over to her weapon, who was looking up at the sky with faint interest. "Dunno." He said softly, words slightly slurred. Was he coming out of his odd behavior now?

Somehow the thought only made Maka uneasy. Ducking away from her weapon, she stared at the ground fixedly, at her feet that were shuffling forward rhythmically. Almost unconsciously, her hand raised up, her fingers lightly touching her lips, the cold fingertips making her almost shiver on contact.

That had been her first kiss.

The thought almost made Maka wince visibly. Her first kiss had come and gone, and it wasn't even special. It didn't mean anything. Maka wasn't even sure Soul would remember having kissed her. But he had taken her lips anyway. They were no longer her's. They didn't belong to her now.

Should she bring it up? Should she keep it to herself? What about Kaden?

She stopped in her tracks, eyes widening as she looked up, down the street as if it held the answer. What ABOUT Kaden? The girl had seen the two of them, catching them in the act by accident. Would she tell? Maka didn't know much about the girl, other than her name. She had seen her in the halls during passing periods, but didn't know about her.

Was she one to keep a secret? Or one to go and tell everybody? The thought made Maka's heart stop, the girl looking back over her shoulder with fright clear in her eyes. Kidd's mansion was out of sight by now, but if she ran she could make it. "Maka?" Soul asked, glancing back at her. "C'mon. It's cold. Let's go."

Blinking, the girl tore her gaze away, looking over at her weapon with critical eyes. He seemed to be halfway sober, and halfway confused. His eyes were clearer as he looked at her now. His shaking ceasing to a small tremble by now. But Maka knew that if they didn't get back quickly, he'd probably end up passing out in the street and then Maka would be forced to watch him get run over by a car over and over while she was left to open the presents by herself.

Mouth in a small, straight line, Maka sighed. "Whatever."

She didn't need to find out now. She supposed that it would all play out together sooner or later. But she made a mental note in her head to blame Soul for everything that will happen to the pair, whether it would be rumors or all out teasing to their faces.

But then again…most everything that happened to them was his fault.

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

A/N: I had a friend's birthday party to go to over the weekend, and she and her family all watch Soul Eater! It was awesome, because she put 88 on top of the cake to make it symmetrical! And then when we went bowling, we started to run out of time at the end so we were rushing to finish. AND I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING. I ended up with 88 points!

And then when it was 8:08, we went outside and screamed the time really loud and then started running around in a figure eight with my Death the Kid plushie~ XDDD

It was funny because when I got there, we went up to her room and her mom was like, "Cake!"

And nobody really moved to go down there, so she was like, "…SYMMETRICAL CAKE!" And I was up and running before she could even finish talking! Actually, I…fell down the stairs and smacked into the wall. The sad thing is, I'm not making that up. XDDD

Then we played hide and seek in the dark and I beat everybody! Each of my hiding places took forever for them to find! I rock out on that game

…but it always makes me have to go to the bathroom.

Sorry this chapter might be bad, I had to rush because I wanna watch a 9/11 show on TV~

Today we remember those who didn't make it out, the unsung heroes that should be honored, that ARE with the new memorial. We rise up and start to re-create the very same buildings, for the new and improved World Trade Center~!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really do hate my computer :3

It's so…laggy and stuff. But I'll still type this chapter out

Because I know you love me ;3

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

Maka opened her eyes blearily, shivering at once as she curled her knees closer to her chest. "Why's it so cold?" She grumbled tiredly, shutting her eyes tightly. Just as she was drifting back to sleep, a small paw dabbed excitedly at her face, the blonde's green eyes fluttering open once more as she saw Blaire sitting in front of her, whiskers twitching with impatience.

"Maka-Chan!" Blaire purred, catching sight of her friend now awake. "You're awake at last! C'mon! There are presents outside, it's Christmas!" Maka blinked, pushing herself up on her elbows and looking at the cat with confusion.

"Blaire- what are you talking about?" She mumbled. "I didn't put anything out there-"

"Santa did!" Blaire chirped, poking Maka harder now, with her claws. "C'mon, Maka!" She whined. "Get up! You're sleeping in one the bestest day in the whole entire year!" The clock shone 6:45. It was a Sunday. The day before they went to school. "Blaire." Maka groaned loudly, slapping her head back down on her pillow. "I thought this wasn't supposed to happen until you had kids."

"MAKA!" Blaire shrieked, the girl jumping nearly out of her skin as she shot up, eyes wide. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Maka shushed the small cat, patting her head harder than she meant to as the purple cat spat, ducking away from her hand.

"Alright. Is Soul up?" Maka huffed, swinging her feet over the bed and wincing as they landed on the freezing floor. She wouldn't be the least bit surprised, the girl had come to the conclusion that it was against Soul's religion to wake up early. But she stopped as Blaire jumped down to the ground neatly with a thump, looking over his shoulder. "Oh no, he's already up!" She chirped.

"…What?" Maka asked. "Soul? Up at this time and it's not even a school day?"

"Yep! He was up when I went out into the living room, actually!" Maka's eyes widened as the cat went on. "He was waiting for everybody else to get up, I think. And you're missing the point, Maka. It's BETTER than a school day. That's why everyone is up except you. Now hurry! Hurry!"

And with that, the cat turned and bounded away, tail flying behind her as he ran. Maka turned, grabbing her robe from her closet and shrugging it on rapidly, coming out into the hall, watching Blaire with a smile. The cat turned into the living room, changed back into a human as she did so. Of course, she was wearing her ducky pajamas she got last Christmas. The ones Maka got for her. The neko's favorite ones. Light blue and yellow, although not very Christmas-e. (HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT?)

The sight made her mouth drop open. There were presents, yes. The ones that she had brought back did not account for the others that had appeared, crammed under the tree in what seemed like an almost rushed fashion. Maka blinked, looking around with amazement and awe. Blaire let out a happy giggle, rushing forward and kneeling beside said presents, a wide smile on her face as she grabbed the nearest one with her name on it.

Shaking herself, Maka turned, catching sight of Soul sitting on the couch. There were circles under his eyes, his hunched posture signaling that he hadn't slept last night. But there was a small smile on his face as he watched Blaire, the only thing that signaled that he might know more of this then Blaire did.

Inching over, Maka sat down beside him, tucking her legs to the side as she leaned over to look at him curiously. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" She said, a smile creeping over her face as she spoke. Soul glanced over at her, seeming to consider his answer before replying. "Blaire didn't get to come to the party last night." He said finally, looking away. "I thought, she might like this."

Maka had never seen this side of Soul. The side that showed his soft spot for…she glanced at Blaire…Kids. That was the right word to describe the neko. She giggled softly, reaching out and poking her weapon in the shoulder good-naturedly. "That was nice." She teased, watching as Soul scowled at the wall. "How'd you pay for it though?" Although it was touching, it could also be 'touching' their money. What with the amount of presents they had now.

"Not to worry." Soul sighed, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a slender credit card. "It's on my parents."

"…They wouldn't mind?" Maka asked, her brow furrowing.

"Nah. I called then when you went to sleep."

"So when exactly did you finally wake up from your drink?" Maka growled.

Soul blinked, looking over at her with slight confusion in his eyes. "Oh, that was when we came back. I was feeling better, so I ran back to get my motorcycle and went…you know…shopping." He mumbled the last words, as if it were more embarrassing than it came out to be. Which only made Maka's lips twitch in a smile as she spoke. "We were supposed to get the motorcycle today. Then we could have hung out with Kidd."

"We can still go there." Soul snapped, turning his red eyes over to Maka's green ones. "Well? You have presents from last night and today! Hurry up, or else everybody would have wasted yet another thing on you." As almost an after-thought, he added, "Worthless piece of trash."

Maka reached out, slapping his shoulder gently as she smiled. "Whatever." She snorted, turning and sitting beside Blaire. "You know, you have presents too. It's not only you that gets to open any."

So the three all sat together and plucked out their presents from the pile. Maka received a green Disney shirt from Tsubaki, a book about scythes from Black Star. But, Maka supposed that Tsubaki made him get it. A frilly, short purple dress that really only went down to her knees from Liz and Patty. And one more present from Kidd, a symmetrical yellow shirt and black pants. And a tea set from Lynn and Aya. Blaire got a stuffed ducky, another pair of Christmas pajamas, a bag full of candy, and a kitty toy from 'Santa.' Soul got a new guitar for himself, a few new manga books, and books of music sheets for both piano and guitar of Disney songs and other classic tunes.

By the time they had all finished, it was close to eight. Maka and Soul sat beside one another on the couch, watching while Blaire played with her new toys merrily. The blonde sighed, sagging back into the couch tiredly. She glanced over at Soul, the boy flipping through the pages of a music book, looking down intently.

She wondered in the back of her mind whether or not he remembered the kiss from last night. She didn't think he would, he didn't show any sign of it right now. In fact, he looked almost bored as he looked down at the book. "Hey…Soul?" Maka asked cautiously, her weapon looking up at her as she spoke. "How much do you remember from the party?"

Soul just shrugged, looking back down at the music again. "I don't know. Why?"

"…No reason." Maka muttered. "We left early and then came home. I just wondered."

"'Kay." He sighed, closing his book with a snap. "Hey, Maka. There's one more present for you."

The blonde blinked, looking around in confusion. "No there isn't." She said. "I opened them all, I'm pretty sure."

"You opened the ones from the others." Soul said, reaching behind him and taking out a small, rectangular box from the back of his pocket. "But you didn't open the one from me." He leaned forward, placing the small parcel in Maka's lap.

"You didn't have to get anything for me." Maka said, glancing at him as she took the small box in her hands. "I didn't get anything for you." But Soul only smiled, watching as she opened the box neatly.

When the blonde meister saw what was in the box, her eyes widened as she gasped.

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

A/N: My sister is making me get off, so I had to shorten this.

You watch, I'll end up saying that phrase like 50 times in this story. .-.

But, I hope I get a lot of reviews anyway! :D

I realized I made a mistake then went back and fixed it! ^^ Sorry~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love them to death~! ^^

Death the Kidd that is :3

…See what I did there?

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

Maka looked down at the box with wide eyes, glancing up at Soul, almost as if she was expecting it to be a joke. But it wasn't a joke, not by the smile on Soul's face. Reaching inside, she gripped the present gently, lifting it up to examine it closer.

It was a gold necklace, the chain shining in the light that streamed in through the wall. There was a small locket hanging from the chain, tinged slightly silver upon closer examination. "Does it open?" She asked curiously, looking over at her weapon curiously. He blinked, tilting his head slightly as he judged her reaction to the gift. "I dunno." He mused. "You tell me."

Looking back, she placed the locket in the palm of her hand, using her other to open the small locket open gently. Blinking, she had to narrow her eyes to see the two photos, which lie on each side of the token neatly. The first one was of her, twin green eyes meeting as Maka smiled. On the other side was a picture of Soul, the red-eyed weapon much younger than the one that was in front of her now.

It must have been when they first met, the familiar bow in Maka's hair, the familiar suit just barley showing in Soul's picture. She didn't remember either of them being in a picture on that day, but she supposed at one point she had to give into her father's pleas. He must have been the person to take the photo.

She looked up, blinking rapidly as she tried to wrap her mind around everything. Did that mean he remembered? That he wanted to tell her he cared about her more than a friend? Should she say something? But no! What if that wasn't the case, it was just a present! Then it would be awkward for the rest of the day. Maybe even the month. For the rest of their LIVES.

"What?" Soul asked, making a face. "You don't like it?"

"No, No, No!" Maka said quickly, shaking her head. "No. I love it. I really do. I'm just sorry that I didn't get you anything. This makes me look like a bad meister." Her words ended in a mumble, seeing the faint light of amusment showing in Soul's red eyes as she spoke. "Nah." The weapon said dismissively. "I don't really need anything. I already got it." He shrugged towards the presents he had gotten himself.

Maka made a face, "That's not the same, though." She said quietly.

"Shut up and use your present." Soul huffed, standing up and stretching, looking down at Blaire as the neko made her duck crash its spaceship into the tree with a loud, exaggerated crashing noise. Looking as if he were about to say something to the neko, Soul opened his mouth. But, blinking, he closed it with a snap, turning on his heel and going into the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Maka snapped, pushing herself off of the couch and stomped after her weapon, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not letting you cook. You've done too much. I'll cook breakfast."

"No." Soul sighed. "In those Christmas shows the men always cook on Christmas."

Maka twitched. "What are you talking about!" She yelled. "There isn't a Christmas show out there that implies of men doing that! What kind of shows do you watch, Soul? Anyway, your not a man, you're as far as anybody can get, actually! So let me take over and just cook!"

"No! Now get out before I throw this pancake batter all over you!"

"Your making PANCAKES? Gross!" Maka made a face. "Okay, now your really not cooking."

"So what's wrong with pancakes?" Soul deadpanned.

"I…don't know." Maka trailed off, blinking with confusion. What were they talking about again? But her thoughts were broken as something white and puffy smeared across her face, leaving a large, white trail across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes widened, the girl letting out a shriek of anger as Soul smirked, the pancake batter bag opened wide, his whole hand covered in the puff.

"Soul!" Maka screeched. "What was that for! It tastes TERRIBLE."

"Well, maybe if you liked pancakes, it'd taste better." Soul snickered.

Glowering at her weapon, Maka snatched the bag away from him quickly, digging her hand into the powder and smacking a large fistful in his face. "You like pancakes, right?" She teased. "It still tastes bad. Mr. Know-It-All."

"Pft. It's on now." Soul smiled, wiping the powder from his face and throwing it back at her without missing a beat. Maka spluttered, spitting the grainy taste from her mouth as hard as she could, Soul making a face as she spit on him. She narrowed her eyes when she was done, gripping the bag tightly in her hands as she walked slowly forward.

Soul looked down at the bag, eyes widening as he connected two and two together. "No, Maka." He said, backing away from the girl slowly. "You're going to get it everywhere." But Maka giggled, finally having the upper hand on her weapon. Too bad it was only for a pancake war. "I'll just clean it up." She chirped. "We can have cereal instead."

"If you want cereal, then just get it!" Soul yelled. "Don't-"

He was cut off as Maka tipped the bag over, the rest of the light brown batter spilling onto Soul's head, the weapon coughing loudly as it spilled over him and onto the floor. Maka smirked, letting the bag fall on top of the weapons head with a small crumble.

"There." She said happily, noticing Blaire cast an anxious look over to the two. "I think you look better with that stuff all over you." She put her hands on her wrists, tilting her head cutely. "Now go take a shower, you're filthy."

Soul glared at her sharply, eyes burning as he dusted off his head pointedly, some of the powder falling onto Maka's clothes as he did so. "I wonder why." He grumbled, turning and stalking into the hall.

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

Once both Maka and Soul took their showers and got dressed, they cleaned the kitchen from their small war, and picked up the living room also. Scattered wrapping paper was strewn all around the room, that taking longer to clean then the kitchen.

Maka was wearing the outfit Kidd had gotten her, knowing that the reaper would be overjoyed to see her using his gift. But then again- she was also completely symmetrical in the outfit. No doubt Kidd having known that when he bought it. She could almost picture the reaper walking around the store for hours on end, looking for something not only symmetrical, but that fit Maka. She shook her head, Liz and Patty must be extremely patient with that one.

Soul sighed once more, leaning against the wall in boredom, looking up at the roof. Maka fidgeted where she sat on the couch, aware of the pressing silence in the room. Blaire had left to take her own shower, the room much more quieter without the purple-haired neko there to fill the space.

"Oh yeah." Soul spoke finally, the meister perking up as he spoke. "Merry Christmas."

Maka blinked, had they really forgotten to say that to one another? "Oh, right." She giggled. "Merry Christmas, Soul."

"…Are you going to do it, or what?" Soul asked, looking over at her with his eyebrows raised. Maka started, trying to figure out what he meant by that. Had she missed a spot on the rug? Instinctively, she looked down, searching for a piece of wrapping paper that had escaped her. But Soul chuckled, pushing himself off of the wall and walking over to her. "No, stupid." He said, affection hidden in his voice as he spoke. "Your necklace. Here- I'll do it."

Before Maka could do anything, Soul's arms reached over her from behind, grabbing the necklace and draping it around her neck. Maka was frozen in place as Soul clipped the necklace tightly, stepping back. "There you go." He smiled. "It fits perfectly."

The girl's green eyes traveled down to the locket slowly. In the small locket held the day the two had first met. The day they had become fast friends. The day they had started their perfect partnership. She was aware of the fact that blush was rising to her cheeks, Soul having turned back into the kitchen as she realized the fact that her face was beginning to redden.

Why had she been so surprised when he reached over her?

Why did her skin tingle where Soul's hands touched her's?

It had never happened before. Or she never noticed it.

What did it mean?

She blinked, looking over to the kitchen. Soul looked over guiltily, one of the Christmas cookies stuffed in his mouth, hanging there as if suspended. "…They're good." He mumbled, coming out more muffled. But Maka didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him. The warm feeling in her chest returning. It didn't add up, what was happening suddenly to her. She felt like this after Soul had kissed her, did that have something to do with it? It must have…her eyes widened. There was only one possible answer to that.

Soul blinked, swallowing the bite of his cookie and tilting his head with concern. "Maka? Is there something wrong?"

Yes. Yes, everything was wrong. It was all surprising, the girl could do nothing but sit rigid in her chair, staring at Soul but not looking at him.

She knew now. The only answer. The answer that could make everything more complicated than it already was.

She was in love with her weapon.

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

A/N: My sister wants me off….again. :/

This is number two~

DID YOU LOVE?

I LOVED. I HOPE YOU DID TOO!

REVIEW REIVEW REIVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm trying to get this out before we leave. We have to go see Yo Gabba Gabba at the Fox for my little sister. And then tomorrow we're leaving for Memphis to see Le Miserab (Did I spell that right? O.o) And wont be back until Monday. So…this is the last update for a while. ^^

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

Maka and Soul sat side-by-side on Kidd's couch, the fireplace crackling in the background as the group laughed and talked. Tsubaki, Black Star, Crona, Kidd, Liz, and Patty all sat around together, mainly discussing what the others had gotten for Christmas. Maka could tell Kidd played the Santa Card for Patty, Liz on the other hand knew full well it was him. Sometimes Patty was annoying with her immaturity, but some of the times it was actually pretty cute.

"I got a stupid rubber thing from Tsubaki." Black Star sniffed.

Tsubaki made a face, "It's a stress toy." She objected, holding up what looked like a rubber pig. "You squeeze it and it helps you calm down…" She sweat dropped as she realized Black Star wasn't even listening to her talking. Maka felt a pang of sympathy, leaning over and flashing a smile at the weapon.

"I think it was a good gift for him." She said. "If he could be a little bit more like you, maybe you two would manage to get a soul." She glanced over at the blue-haired assassin, who was currently having Patty's stuffed giraffe stuck in his face obnoxiously. The blonde had to stifle a giggle, knowing that would only make Black Star even worse. "Maybe then that whole thing last night would have been avoided."

"Yeah, I guess we should have counted on Kidd buying eighty-eight cartons of eggnog." Tsubaki sighed heavily. "Then you could have stayed longer for the party. Kidd played with Kaden in front of everyone. They were actually really good. I wish you could have seen them!"

Maka smiled weakly back. But she knew that even if she had stayed longer, then she wouldn't have been able to focus on the music. What Tsubaki might have seen as a prevention of early leaving for Maka, the girl saw it as a prevention of a lot of other things. Especially her conflicting thoughts that hammered through her brain constantly now.

She glanced over at Soul, the weapon having found one of Patty's coloring books. He held an orange crayon in his hand, shading the picture in boredom. Once the cheeky blonde looked up from rubbing the giraffe in Black Star's annoyed face, her eyes widened in horror as she saw Soul. "SOUL!" She screamed.

The weapons jumped visibly, the crayon snapping in his hand as he did so. "WHAT? WHAT IS IT!" He yelped, the pistol leaping over the couch and slamming down next to him. For a moment she didn't say anything, then she smiled widely, tilting her head as she did so. "Nothing." She giggled, Soul immediately glaring at her. "I just want to color with you."

"Well, now that you're here, I'll leave." Soul made a move to get up, but Patty yanked him back down, the surprised boy falling back onto the ground. Patty's blue eyes were filled with anger as she loomed over the scythe, "You will color with me." She growled angrily.

Soul could only stare back at her, wide-eyed. She gave another giggle, her expression of anger vanishing in less than a moment as she shoved a purple crayon into Soul's hands. The weapon could only take it numbly, still looking at her with fright. She didn't seem to mind, leaning over and scribbling all over the picture, not even paying attention to the lines.

She saw her weapon flash her a helpless look, but she just laughed and shook her head. Glaring at her, Soul reached forward slowly, starting to color with caution. Kidd glanced over at the two, almost like he knew the feeling. He probably had. Maka didn't even want to know half of what happened in this house when friends weren't here. It must be crazy with Patty like…herself.

"So, when do we start school again?" Black Star asked, clearly not wanting the answer to be close to today. But Maka shrugged, "We go back tomorrow." She said. The blue-haired assassin shot straight up, whirling around and glaring at Maka, as if it were her fault of the upcoming school day. "But what about New Year's?"

"That's on a Saturday, Black Star." Maka deadpanned. "We'll have Sunday afterwards. They don't need to stretch the break farther than they need to."

"Of course they do!" Black Star snapped. "Why can't they! They can stretch the break way longer than it needs to be! I'm pretty sure the teachers wouldn't mind school being put on hold, after all, Stein says all the time how I give him headaches! He can have a break from all of that stuff if they take away school!"

"First, It's pronounced Postpone." Maka said, pinching the bridge of her nose, willing herself patience. "Second, it's not up to the teachers whether or not school is cancelled or not. And lastly, Stein probably gets those headaches because your so annoying! Maybe if you tried to calm down a little bit, then you could actually learn something at school!"

"Learning isn't fun at all." Black Star snorted. "If I pay attention in class, then I'll end up just like you!" Maka flared up immediately, eyes flying wide as she let out an indignant shriek of anger. "What do you mean, just like me!" She snapped. "What's wrong with me!"

"You don't have a social life, that's what."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Maka growled.

"Well, I mean other than us." Black Star sighed shortly. "Usually girls in our grade have boyfriends. You, on the other hand, do not. Now- why would that be? You're not social. You wrap yourself in your school crap and never do anything else!"

"Black Star, it's Christmas." Kidd moaned from where he sat. "And here you are telling Maka that nobody likes her. Which isn't true."

"Lay off Black Star." Soul said tightly, looking like he wanted to get up from his seat. But of course- Patty would never let him do anything of the sort. "Some people are shy. That's just the way things are."

"Whatever." Black Star huffed, looking at the clock. "I'm going home."

They had only been there for a few hours, but suddenly, Maka wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "I'm going home too." She mumbled, looking over at Kidd. "Thanks for having me again." Without letting the reaper reply, she turned and ran away, out the door. She even forgot about Soul in her haste to get out.

She could feel how red her face was, waves of hot embarrassment rushing through her even in the cold winter wind. She had never thought about it, never looked around to see that she was the only one without a boyfriend. Of course- Tsubaki didn't have a boyfriend. But the whole school basically counted her with Black Star. They were all expecting the announcement of their new relationship in a few days.

Did any boys like her? Most of them have talked to her at least once in the halls. Maybe she wasn't exactly friends with them, but she certainly talked to them more than once on occasion. So they surely didn't think of her that way.

She stopped in her tracks, looking down at the snowy ground in despair. She felt a large burning in her eyes, her vision blurring as tears filled her green orbs. She knew it was ridiculous to be getting so worked up about it, but she couldn't think straight.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar coming straight for her. Maka straightened, whirling around just in time to watch Soul skid to a stop beside her on his motorcycle. Frantically, Maka tried to wipe the tears away before Soul noticed, but the puffiness in her eyes would be a dead giveaway anyway.

The scythe stared at her for a moment before he spoke. "You shouldn't let Black Star get to you." He said finally. "He just does it to bug you. He doesn't mean it though. You know him, he talks without using the small piece of brain he has."

It was meant to cheer her up, but Maka ducked her head away. "He was right this time, though." She said quietly. "I'm not…good enough. Maybe in school, but not for anything else." Her voice was so broken, she mentally cursed herself for it. She couldn't believe that she had just told that to her partner. She expected him to laugh.

But he didn't. He merely smiled, reaching out and taking her wrist, pulling her onto the motorcycle. "Maka." He sighed, the girl facing his back as he spoke. "We're in high school. True- this is when a lot of girls get dates, but most of those girls are…if I say the word you'll hit me like last time." He turned back to glance at her, a small smile working its way to the girl's face. "But, you know what I mean, Maka. Most of them end up getting knocked up. Which just means that you're above those girls. And that's pretty cool."

Maka blinked with surprise, "…You mean it?" She asked childishly.

"Yup. Cool guys don't lie, Maka. Now- let's go home and eat the rest of the cookies." He kicked the motorcycle into drive, picking up and speeding down the road. The meister giggled, a bubble of happiness rising up inside her. But she froze as Soul spoke once more, his voice a little bit more hesitant than before.

"And besides." He said. "I know a guy that likes you a lot."

Maka opened her mouth to ask who, but Soul revved the motorcycle, drowning out her words on purpose.

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

A/N: I hope you liked! Review, Review, Review!

(Sorry it might be bad, I had to rush)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The play in Memphis (Not the baby show XDD) was great! I liked it a lot ^^

I want to thank you for all of the nice reviews, I appreciate them as always~

I hope you like this chapter 83

By the way, when we went to Yo Gabba Gabba was scary. But we used our box seats so we could order food during it. I swear, the cotton candy was bigger than my head. And I ate it all. And it was delicious. O.O

OKAY. When we were in the hotel room, my sister was going through her Ipod and we were finding theme songs for characters of anime. So she smiles real big and says, "This is Soul, Black Star, and Kidd's theme song."

And this is what she played: .com/watch?v=JrNXxxqOyck

…Just…yeah….

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

The class was filled with shouts and yells, making Maka's head pound as she rested her head on the edge of her desk. Soul sat beside her, looking distracted, which was something hard to be in the midst of all this noise. She glanced over at him, biting her lower lip gently as she did so.

She hadn't asked him about the boy liking her. She didn't want to sound self-absorbed or pushy, just two of the things Soul called her a lot. She couldn't help thinking that he was talking about…she shook her head roughly. Soul had never shown any interest in her. Except for Christmas Eve. She couldn't let that one night cloud her thoughts. She had to think clearly like she was supposed to.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short when Soul turned to her, being the first to speak to her surprise. "Hey, Maka." He said hesitantly, the blonde straightening as he addressed her. The weapon seemed slightly troubled as he looked at her, like he wasn't sure he should be asking her this. "You're a girl, right?"

Maka deadpanned, glaring at him hotly. "Well! Thanks for noticing, Soul!" She snapped.

"No! I don't mean it like that!" Soul said quickly, eyes darting to the side as he spoke rapidly. "No. Not like that. I mean- you know what girls think like, right?" Maka went quiet at the change, blinking thoughtfully as he went on. "I mean- what they would think was cool."

"Why?" Maka asked bluntly, blinking as her hand strayed up to the locket around her neck. She had put on the necklace before school in a haste, almost forgetting it in the rush. It felt almost warm where it touched her skin, the thought making her cheeks tinge pink. Luckily, Soul didn't notice.

"Well…there's a girl….that I…care about…maybe." Soul muttered, ducking away from Maka, who was trying not to laughed. "I mean- if I HAD to like…save her from a situation or something I guess I would…" A strangled giggle was escaping Maka's mouth, her weapon turning and glaring at her sharply. "Shut up, I shouldn't have asked you."

"No! No! I'm sorry!" Maka laughed, clearing her throat. "I'll be serious. This is serious."

"Yeah." Soul mumbled, glaring at the ground.

"Okay. So…what's her name?" Maka asked, reaching out and poking Soul's shoulder.

"You don't know her." Soul snapped.

"…Alright." Maka sighed, looking down and tapping the edge of the desk nervously. "So, if you want to…" She couldn't figure out what to say. Who was Soul talking about? Was it her? Should she ask? But what if it wasn't her. That would be-

She froze. What if it wasn't her? What if Soul liked somebody else? She cleared her throat once more, glancing at Soul from the corner of her eyes as she did so. "Uh…I mean, have you talked to her recently? Maybe you could…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "You could maybe find out what she likes."

"Then what?" Soul asked, seeming not to notice the state Maka was in.

"Then…get it." Maka mumbled uncomfortably, not looking at him.

"Well- I want to surprise her. If she knows I'm getting her something, it wouldn't be as good. What do you think? Roses? Or is that too cliché?" He looked at her anxiously, the blonde staring at him with her mouth slightly open. "She's been on my mind for awhile…" Her weapon trailed off, looking as though those last words hadn't meant to come out.

"I-I don't know, Soul." Maka said quickly, looking down as Stein walked into the room. "Look, Stein's here. Let's pay attention!" Just as she were about to turn though, Soul grabbed her wrist, looking at her directly. "Maka- I need to know what to do! I have to do it soon."

"Why? The world wont spontaneously combust in the next few days!" Maka snapped, knowing that it was uncalled for. But she didn't care, this could ruin everything. Even when Maka was having small feelings for Soul, that could have ruined their soul resonance as it was. But if Soul…like somebody else. That would ruin everything. It would make it considerably harder to fight together, that was for certain.

"Maka, can you just-"

"WHAT?" A loud scream made the two whirl around, eyes widening as they spotted Black Star standing up on his desk, one finger pointing to the sky in his signature pose. "I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR, REFUSE TO DO YET ANOTHER DISSECTION." Stein twitched from where he stood, clearly angered by the sudden yell from the student.

"Black Star, you will do whatever I say you do." Stein said calmly, deadpanning up at the teenager. "And I think all of us have come to terms that you will never do anything in my class EXCEPT dissections. So - if you would like the F I am planning to give you soon enough - go ahead and go out into the hall."

Maka huffed out a sigh of relief, Soul's attention having been taken as he looked curiously at Black Star as the blue-haired assassin merely crossed his arms over his chest. "I say that we have a whole day to pledging me and my godliness." Black Star sniffed. "I'm sure my fellow peers would much rather like doing that than the same old thing."

"Black Star, their ears would bleed." Stein sighed, ignoring the child now as he turned back to his desk. "Today, everyone but Black Star will watch as I demonstrate the dissection of a regular housecat. Some say their insides differ from those of wild cats. Well- we'll dissect the wild cat tomorrow. All in good time."

Maka didn't see the difference. The only thing that would change from the two is the diet. A lot of the dissections Professor Stein did could very well be interpreted into a writing assignment, something Maka could excel well in and loose the chances of throwing up in the middle of it.

Soul raised his hand, Maka being roused from her thoughts as she turned to look at him questioningly. Stein straightened, "Yes, Soul?" He asked. "Do you have something you'd like to contribute to the class?"

"I'd like to volunteer a test subject." Soul said, letting his hand smack back down onto the table as Stein looked at him oddly. "I have a cat at home that I would LOVE to watch being cut open and ripped apart." Maka twitched, reaching over and gripping the spine of her book tightly. She saw Crona look at her nervously, catching her movement.

"We already have a cat." Stein said mildly.

"Well, I think that as a man of science, you'd like to do things more than once." Soul said smoothly, smiling as his sharp teeth flashed in the light of the classroom. "The cat in question would be very willing also. I'm sure of it. All you have to do is give her candy before and promise her money."

Stein blinked, clearly confused.

Maka stood up, bringing the book down crashing on Soul's skull, the weapon face planting into his desk with an ugly thump. Whirling over to face his limp form, Maka glowered down at him sharply. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She shouted angrily. "We do not dissect family members!"

"She's not family." Came the muffled reply.

Which in turn, earned him another Maka-Chop.

Sighing, Maka let the book fall back down, taking her seat neatly. "Sorry, Professor Stein. Ignore whatever he just said." She said dismissively. "He couldn't find his way out of an empty room."

Stein blinked, standing still for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. Then he turned around, slowly, as he kept eyeing the blonde curiously. But finally, he faced the board once more, grabbing a piece of chalk and scribbling down some notes.

From behind her, Black Star stood up once more. "BUT I STILL DON'T WANT TO-"

The book slammed into his face before he could finish, Maka not even glancing back at him as she threw it behind her.

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

A/N: I hope you liked! I was kinda pressed for time in getting this out…

Review! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I wont be able to update for a while, my grandparents are coming over for a few days or something like that. I dunno~

It took me a while to figure out this chapter. This OC goes out to FaithLoveHope I hope I do Chilly justice! …I think I will! XDD

This is…CHAPTER EIGHT. BUM BUM BUM.

Kidd: What do you mean? Eight is beautiful! D:

Me: I know, Kidd…I know.

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

After class was released for lunch, Soul rode off on his motorcycle, saying that he would be back. He said he had to go get something from the store. Maka sighed heavily, watching him go with a crestfallen expression. Maybe it would be better for her not to be closer to her weapon. After all- if they broke up for some reason, who would be there to fight with her? Not Soul, she knew that for a fact.

She turned reluctantly, blinking as she scanned the forest for a sign of her other friends. But nobody showed up. Not even Crona. Maka's eyes narrowed almost involuntarily, feeling warm frustration rise up to her cheeks, lighting them pink. She wished she knew where Soul was going, what he planned to do there.

It wasn't to get lunch, she packed his lunch in the morning, when he was still asleep. Maybe he forgot it at home…

"Hey there." Maka jumped as she heard a voice behind her, whirling around and blinking rapidly as she saw a stranger in front of her, blue eyes glinting playfully as they made eye-contact. "Your name is Maka, right?" He asked, jerking his head to the side, his bangs swooping upwards as he did so, clearing his eyes.

Maka recovered quickly, clearing her throat louder than she intended to. "Uh- Yeah. Maka Albarn, scythe meister." She introduced to herself formally, shifting as she did so. She was never good at making new friends. But this boy didn't seem to care. "What's your name, then?" She prompted.

"My name," The boy said, smirking. "is Chilly."

Maka blinked, looking the boy up and down. "…Chilly." She repeated, eyeing him.

"Yeah, Chilly Coldna. I'm a weapon. Too bad you don't have a weapon, we could have paired up. Wouldn't that be great?" He smiled, seeming not to notice Maka's odd look as she took a small step back. "We'd be partners in crime together. That'd be awesome. Don't you think?"

"I just met you." Maka said bluntly. 'And you creep me out'. The last words didn't come out. Although…something about the boy was oddly familiar…The blonde couldn't place it.

"I've been watching you for a while, Maka Albarn." Chilly snickered, taking a pace forward, Maka narrowing her eyes as he did so. "I know everything that you like, and that you're at the top of the class. I might not know more personal things, like what makes you tick." Maka made a face at the word. "But I sure would like to know." Chilly concluded, tilting his head and smiling widely.

"Well…what do you want to know?" Maka asked, refusing to let her guard down. Chilly smiled once more, taking a step towards her. Maka immediately jumped backwards, relieving the distance between the two. Chilly made a face, "I wish you wouldn't do that." He complained. Maka didn't reply, deadpanning as she stared at the red-haired boy.

"Well…" Chilly stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, blinking innocently at her. "Everything, really. I want to know your favorite color, your preference in guys…" He smirked as she flushed red at his words. "Whether or not you're interested in me. After all- we're talking about probably the hottest guy in school here."

Fighting the urge to laugh, Maka covered it with a blank face. "My favorite color is green." She said, the words coming out sharper than she intended it to. Chilly blinked. "I like that color too!" He said happily.

Maka seriously doubted THAT.

"Now…the other question?" Chilly asked, his voice lowering as he smiled crookedly.

"Like I said, I just met you." Maka retorted, turning her head away from the creeper. "Frankly, I didn't even know you existed before today. This is probably the first time we've ever spoken to one another. And now your asking me whether or not I like you?"

"Well, nobody said it wouldn't be sudden." The weapon sighed. "But we can make up for lost time. Tell you what- we can go to dinner tonight! How does that sound? Just you and me, that'd be okay, right?"

"Chilly, no. You're creepy. Get away from me." Maka sighed, making a move to turn and walk away. But something grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her back as she crashed into Chilly's stomach, the boy wrapping his arms around her. "C'mon." He whispered into her ear, the girl thrashing in the strong boy's grip. "Just one time."

"Get off of me!" Maka screeched, kicking the boy's legs as hard as she could. But to no avail, his grip was still tight. The boy tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. Now she knew why he looked so familiar. He looked like a mini-Spirit. …Great.

"Why don't you turn that frown upside-down?" Chilly teased, spinning her around so that she faced him. "All I'm asking for is one night. Why don't you just give me that?" The meister opened her mouth to give in, but stopped suddenly. One full night with this guy could scar her for life, even if they only went to dinner or something. She couldn't be with him for more than three minutes! And then there would be Soul to think about.

"No, not a chance!" Maka snapped. "Now if you don't let me go right now, I'll scream and then somebody will-" She broke off as Chilly lurched forward, pressing his lips to her's in a kiss. Her eyes were wide, bulging out of their sockets. She was frozen in place, limbs locked together as she was rooted the spot. She couldn't even fight it, she was so caught off-guard. This was the second time she had been kissed involuntarily. And she wasn't liking the habit so far.

Suddenly a loud bang shot from the side of the two, Chilly immediately thrown to the ground. Maka covered her mouth as soon as she was free, turning to see Kidd at the edge of the clearing, both guns raised. "Finger slipped." He muttered.

"Kidd- where's Soul? Is he back yet?" Maka demanded, giving the reaper no explanation. Chilly moaned on the ground, cursing swear words that Kidd didn't even acknowledge. Something flashed in the reaper's eyes as he looked at her, shifting nervously where he stood. "He's at the steps of the academy." He said. "But-"

Maka didn't wait to listen, taking off from the forest and down the path to the academy. Her stomach did flips as she growled angrily. She wouldn't go out with Chilly if he was the last man on earth. He was a creep. She made a mental note in her head to give him a glare every time she saw him in the halls now. Then he'd get the message.

Coming out of the woods, she was aware of Kidd, Liz, and Patty following her closely. But she didn't care, it wasn't like she was going to say anything personal to her weapon, just explain it to him before any wrong rumors started up.

Catching sight of his white hair, Maka smiled widely, running forward. Soul would comfort her. More than that, he'd punch Chilly's head into oblivion.

But she skidded to a stop, eyes widening and heart dropping. In his hands, was a large bouquet of roses, in the other hand some chocolates. He was standing in front of Keiko, the girl that sat a few seats below him. The girl was smiling widely, Soul seeming to be slightly red as he scratched the back of his head.

"…No…" Maka rasped, taking a step back. "That's not…it's not…"

"Maka-" Kidd made a move to go forward, but stopped as the girl took in a sharp gasp, watching in something close to horror as Keiko dashed forward, wrapping her arms around Soul tightly. For a moment, they remained in each other's embrace, but then Keiko got on her toes, pressing her lips to Soul's.

The world was spinning, Maka finding herself stumbling backwards as she tried to regain some control. Her breath came in rapid gasps, the meister trying frantically to control it as Kidd steadied her. "Maka? Are you alright?" He asked, eyes riddled with concern as he looked at her.

She didn't answer.

Pushing Kidd away as hard as she could, she watched as he slammed into the ground, unprepared for the sudden attack. Spinning around, the girl raced away from the school, the world pounding in her ears as she wiped her eyes roughly with her hands.

She heard her name being called from behind her, but she paid no heed to it, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball and die. Black Star was right- she didn't have a boyfriend. Because she never had real feelings for anybody like she did with Soul. Before he even kissed her, Maka had felt such a warm rush of affection for her weapon. And right when he did the very thing she wished for, he was drunk. He didn't mean it. It meant nothing.

Maybe in the back of her mind, Maka wished it had.

That he'd remember and ask her to be with him.

And now -that one last hope- was crushed into a million pieces.

And Maka couldn't pick them up.

ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ× ღ ๖ۣۜ×

A/N: DANGIT SOUL. YOU HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING. SHAME.

…I hope you like and review! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Maka stared down dully at the boiling pot of water, eyes expressionless as she stared bleakly down at nothing. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened. During the course of her staring contest with the counter, the phone had rang more than three times. The meister hadn't even bothered to check who was calling. She didn't care.

Frankly, she didn't even know what she was cooking right now. In the back of her mind, she remembered something pasta-like, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that it took a while to cook. The steps that it took was all done robotically by her. She couldn't even find joy in cooking anymore, which used to be something of an escape for her.

The sound of the front door opening made her jump nearly a foot off of the floor, the blonde whirling around at once, heart hammering against her chest as she stared wide-eyed at the intruder.

Soul eyed her oddly, letting his bag drop down onto the ground with a dull thump. "Hey." He sighed, drawing a hand through his hair as he paced forward. "What's got you so worked up? Something going on?"

Maka didn't answer, finding herself rooted to the spot as she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Some emotion flashed through her, making it all the more unbearable. Betrayal. That was what she felt as she looked at her partner. Which was utterly ridiculous, of course. They didn't have anything to betray between one another.

"Uh- nothing." The girl said finally, realizing Soul expected an answer from her. "Just…thinking, I guess." She glanced over at him, but the weapon dropped the subject, turning and shoving his hands into his pockets, shuffling down the hall in the lazy gait he usually used.

Maka bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly as she called out. "Soul."

The weapon halted, straightening as he turned back over to her. "What is it, Maka?" He asked, fairly irritated. "Can you just tell me what's on your mind already? I hate it when you keep things to yourself and that kind of crap."

The girl was polite and didn't snap back at her partner. She just looked down at the ground, wringing her hands together in front of her. "Um…I saw you today…" Risking a glance up at Soul, she saw his confused expression. Clearing her throat with difficulty, she tried again. "I saw you with Keiko…"

"Oh." Soul said, eyes widening slightly as realization dawned on him. "Yeah- she was the girl I was talking to you about. I saw her staring at me with some of her friends and I sort of starting to look at her more and more. So…"

"I've never met her." Maka said, the words coming out a bit childishly to her.

"Do you need to?" Soul asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You're not going out with her." The meister almost winced at the coldness in Soul's voice. But she pushed on anyway. "I just thought that my weapon might trust me enough to let me see her instead of just covering up her name." Maka snapped, her tone becoming just as brittle as Soul's. "But I guess not."

"So now your accusing me of not trusting you?"

"I never said that."

"You just did!" Soul cried, glaring at her now.

"I take it back then." Maka growled. "I just wish that you'd warn me or something."

"I did. Back in the classroom. But you were busy." Soul snapped. "You always say how I never try to pull you into what I'm about to do, but every time I try to do that, you never listen." Maka winced, but the scythe kept on going. "I don't even think I had to do that, you aren't the one going out with her, and I'm not exactly trying to get your approval on her."

"You never once talked with her before this. You're always with me." Maka pointed out.

"Well- maybe I just wanted to try it out." Soul sighed. "Really, Maka- that's just it. I'm always with you. ALL the time. And when I'm suddenly not, you get all defensive about it. I'm not something you can hog, Maka. I know I'm your weapon, but that doesn't make me a dog or anything."

Maka's eyes narrowed almost in slow motion, anger boiling up to her cheeks as she looked at her weapon. "You just…wanted to try it out?" She growled, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "So that's it? You don't know her, but you'll just try her out." She was trembling where she stood, a red haze of anger shrouding her vision. "You're starting to sound like my father!"

"Look who's talking!" Soul yelled, looking just as angry. "You're acting more like him than I am! Wanting to be in my life! You always complain about your dad shoving himself into your life, and now you're doing the same thing with me! I can see it runs in the family then!"

Maka's face instantly fell, taking a step back from the white-haired scythe. Soul's red eyes widened as he realized what had slipped out of his mouth. He seemed to know that he crossed a line himself. "Maka…I-"

The girl spun around, hunching over as she let her back face the boy. She felt hot tears burning in her eyes, her hands flying up to cover her face almost instantly. "Just go away." She whispered, her words rough and scratchy as her throat burned. "Please."

"Maka, I'm sorry!" Soul tried. "I-"

Maka whirled around once more, her teary face alight with anger as she glared at Soul through her watery eyes. "GO AWAY!" She screamed, Soul jumping back at the sudden volume. For a moment, the two stared at each other. One with confusion and another hiding away a broken heart.

Then Soul turned, going out the door and closing it with a slam.

Maka looked down at the ground, her vision trembling before her as she slid down to sit on the ground. Resting her head on her knees, she screwed her face up, letting the tears stream down her face in the empty room. She was alone.

She thought she was alone.

A slight pressure on her shoulder told her otherwise.

ღ **_๖_****_ۣۜ_**× ღ **_๖_****_ۣۜ_**× ღ **_๖_****_ۣۜ_**× ღ **_๖_****_ۣۜ_**× ღ **_๖_****_ۣۜ_**× ღ **_๖_****_ۣۜ_**× ღ **_๖_****_ۣۜ_**× ღ **_๖_****_ۣۜ_**

A/N: You like?

I just…love cliffhangers

Don't you? :D


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: So I deleted the other story I was working on. It just wasn't flowing right with me, so…yeah. I'll start another one, but it wont be for Soul Eater. It'll be for The Great Mouse Detective. So if you know what that is, I'll try to get the first chapter up tomorrow._

_(Hopes I get this out today)_

_ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ_

_Before Maka could look up at the person that touched her, she was shoved down to the ground, smacking into the tiled floor with a slam. "MAKA!" A loud voice yelled. "STOP BEING DEPRESSED. DO YOU NEED CYMBALTA? 'CAUSE IF YOU DO, I'M NOT GETTING IT FOR YOU." _

_Maka pushed herself up as soon as she realized who had spoken, whirling around and getting to her feet as she stared angrily at Black Star. But before she could say anything, Kidd ran into the room, followed by Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona. "Black Star!" Kidd snapped angrily. "I told you we were going to comfort her! Not hit her! I said that specifically!"_

_The blue-haired assassin blinked rapidly, "…Well, I'm not good with words."_

"_Obviously." Kidd said frostily, tearing his gaze away as he looked over at Maka. The reaper opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth, looking at a loss for words as he stared at Maka's teary face. The girl's hands flew up, wiping her eyes roughly with the back of her hands, flushing bright red as she did so._

"_I'm sorry, Maka." Tsubaki offered, taking a few steps forward and draping her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. "I should have told you. Soul said something about Keiko in the hall when you stayed behind after class. I tried to find you, but you were gone. I couldn't find you."_

"_I could have told you." Kidd sighed, stuffing both hands into his pockets, looking away from her and at the ground. "I saw you, but…" He cleared his throat. "I couldn't find the words to tell you. You seemed upset enough."_

_Maka blinked, smiling weakly at her friends. "No, you tried to tell me, I can see that now." She wrung her hands together tightly, wincing as she did so. "You all didn't have to come, it's not that important."_

"_Of course we had to come!" Patty cried. "We knew you'd be upset!"_

"_Patty's right for once." Liz smirked. "The whole school basically knew you liked Soul a lot more than regular. That idiot should have known it too, but I guess he's thicker than we thought he was." She smiled sympathetically at the girl. "But think about this- he doesn't deserve you. Somebody as smart as you, you'd end up being annoyed by him most of the time."_

"_But she already had practice!" Patty shouted, Liz's hand flying out and covering her mouth with a dull slap. Maka blinked, looking down at the ground and not saying anything for a moment. She didn't ask for this drama to be thrown on her, she really hated drama. And those who caused it._

_Her thoughts flew to Keiko. The girl had seemed so nice before when Maka talked to her. She was actually really studious also, smart and funny. In the back of her mind, she could see the resemblance between her and Soul's new girlfriend. But still- why didn't he look at her like that then? What was different between the two? Something Maka was missing?_

_She shook her head to clear it, putting on a bright smile. "Thanks, guys. For everything. Except for Black Star." Ignoring the boy's angry shout, she glanced over at the oven. "Want something to eat?" She asked, detaching herself from Tsubaki and walking over to the boiling pot of pasta. "I was only going to cook for me and Soul, but I think we could divide it evenly."_

"_Yay! Food!" Black Star cheered, sitting down heavily on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "I'm so hungry!" Patty pursed her lips, looking down at him childishly. "You're always hungry!" She said sharply. "You could eat the leaning tower of Pizza if you wanted to!"_

"_It's Pisa." Tsubaki corrected, walking over to her meister and looking at him uncertainly. "And maybe we shouldn't…she might not have enough."_

"_No- I do." Maka called, not looking back as she stirred the noodles into the water. "It's okay." _

_Behind her, the group started to launch into conversation, the girl listening as Crona even injected himself into it on occasion. She sighed, her shoulders slumping as she looked dully down at the bubbling water. Despite the happy mood taking place behind her, she felt her eyes blur with tears._

_What WAS different? Nothing. There was nothing different between her and Keiko. Maka didn't know why Soul couldn't have seen that. She was with him longer, she knew him better. They would have been good for each other. Better than him and Keiko. Why couldn't he see that? Why was she the only one that could?_

"_So…" Maka jumped as Kidd joined her, trying to duck her head wildly to hide the tears the boy had already seen. "You're not okay?" _

"_There's nothing different between me and her." Maka said thickly, trying to keep her voice low from her friends. "We're the same. It makes me think…what I do wrong." She let out a soft sob, sniffling as she refused to look at Kidd. "What he doesn't see in me."_

"_Now, listen." Kidd hissed, Maka looking over at him, still wiping her eyes. "There is nothing that you do wrong. It's all him. If he can't see two inches in front of his nose to look at you, that's his problem. You can't take anything that guy does personally. Because I don't even think he knows what he's doing."_

_Maka blinked, eyes wide as her friend went on._

"_He'll come around, Maka. Trust me. With Soul, most things don't last long, right? Well- you've been his partner for a long time. That's probably the only thing that he's ever lasted long with. Soon he'll connect two and two together, and then he'll be with you. You just have to think about that."_

"_You think that's true?" She asked, disbelief shining in her eyes._

"_I know it's true." Kidd said, waving her off. _

_Maka smiled, ducking her head once more. "Thanks, Kidd."_

"_No problem." The reaper gave her one last smile before he turned back to the group, narrowing his eyes. "Black Star, you know that's not safe to eat, get it away from Crona!" Maka giggled at his words, feeling the weight in her chest lifting slightly. She knew it would come back as soon as Soul came back. But right now, she wouldn't focus on that. _

_She turned, a wide smile spreading over her as she closed her eyes. "Alright! Who's hungry?"_

_ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ__× ღ __๖ۣۜ_

_A/N: Sorry this is short, my sister is making me get off (Count number three I think -.-)_

_Yes, this is a Soul X Maka fanfiction. I did not lie to you._

_Just wait, I have it all in my head ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I might not get this out, but I'll try.

Sorry I haven't updated, I was busy with my other fanfiction ^^

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

Maka twisted the front of her sweater nervously between her hands as she sat slouched in her chair. Class had started an hour ago, but Maka just couldn't concentrate. Soul was beside her, having shown up almost indifferently at the beginning of the day. Maka didn't know where her partner had stayed, but by the look on Tsubaki's face, she guessed that he had stayed with her and Black Star.

But he still had not said a word to Maka, not even glanced over at her. Which was even worse than having him glare at her all the long. Of course- both would make her feel bad, it didn't matter what he did. All the time he was staring at Keiko, Maka could tell by the look on his face.

He kept waving, a large smile on his face that was so wide it made Maka feel sick.

"Maka?"

The girl jumped nearly out of her skin as she was snapped back to reality. Looking down wildly, she saw that Stein was staring at her expectantly, waiting for an answer to a question Maka had no idea about. She didn't even know what was going on in class today, not even a snatch of it. "Uh…what was the question?" She asked, closing her eyes and hanging her head as the people around her giggled.

Stein sighed impatiently, eyes flashing as he did so. "Are you even listening, Maka?" He snapped. "Really- I thought you were at the top of the class." He then turned his back to the girl, clearing his throat as he spoke once more. "Keiko, do you have the answer?"

Maka's eyes narrowed immediately as the brown-haired girl straightened at once, flashing a smug look over at the scythe meister as she answered for Stein easily. "It's the wavelength." She said firmly, flashing a smile at Maka as Stein nodded his head once.

"That's right." He sighed. "Soul Wavelengths are key in fights. You can have the strongest weapons possible, and you wouldn't be able to do anything against the enemy if you don't have a good, strong wavelength to be able to-" He broke off as the lunch bell rang overhead, the students shooting up to their feet the moment it sounded.

"Have a good lunch!" Stein called out to the kids, walking back to his desk and plopping down into his chair. Maka stood up slowly, glancing over at Soul. She opened her mouth to say something to him - maybe an apology - but she closed her mouth quickly as he turned away from her, calling out as he raised his hand in a wave. "Keiko! Over here!"

Maka felt her face burn with anger as she spun around on her heel, grabbing up her binder and books, racing away quickly before Soul could even look at her. She wished she didn't feel like this. She wished she could just move on, but she couldn't. Every time she saw Soul, the Christmas Party flashed in her mind. She couldn't forget that night.

Her hand flew up to her neck, gripping the small locket that hung there. She couldn't forget this either. It was such a coincidence, she never thought that he just got that locket to give something to her. She thought that it was his way of telling her he liked her.

She slowed as she came outside, stopping in her tracks and looking down at the ground. And what about the time that Soul told her that he knew who liked her. What was he talking about then? Was he just making that up too? Just so he could make her not as depressed? Or was he talking about Chilly?

She shivered at the thought, pushing it away quickly as he saw Soul and Keiko pass her up, bounding down the steps of the academy together. She tightened her grip on her binder, her knuckles doing white with the force as she did so. It was like he was rubbing Keiko in her face. She hated it.

Her eyes widened as she saw Soul and Keiko sit down beside their group, Tsubaki blinking with surprise as she saw Soul's girlfriend. No, No, No! That crossed the line. Maka grit her teeth together angrily, breaking into a run as she raced for the spot of the grass where she and her friends usually sat for lunch together.

Already, Tsubaki had lied out the large buffet of food. They had specific days to bring food for everyone to eat, and it was her turn today. Usually, the warm sight would make Maka smile, but Keiko was not supposed to be there. She was not ALLOWED to be there. It was their spot, not her's.

"Hey." She skidded to a stop in front of the picnic, looking down pointedly at Keiko. Kidd and Tsubaki shifted uneasily where they sat, looking over at her anxiously. It was as if they could see her anger radiating off of her in red waves. In fact, she could almost feel steam coming out of her ears. "What's she doing here?"

Soul looked up at her for the first time today, eyes immediately narrowing. "It's a free country." He snapped. "She can sit here if she wants to. Or are you going to kick her out?"

Maka felt angry blush rise to her cheeks. "Well- it's OUR spot." She retorted, feeling childish as she spoke. "You can't just invite somebody to our spot without asking everybody first. There's a catch to being a free country- you have to vote on most things that happen." Well, that last part fixed her childish statement before…sort of.

"Maka- what's your problem?" Soul yelled, pushing himself up to his feet and glowering at his meister. Keiko did the same thing, standing beside him with a look of something close to amusment as she smirked over at Maka. Trembling with the anger she felt burning in her stomach, Maka tried to ignore her.

"Me? What's your problem? You've been rubbing Keiko in my face all morning! You've barley talked to me, much less looked at me! And now your bringing her to our lunch spot! Soul- I wish you'd just remember-" Her eyes widened as she clamped her hands over her mouth, almost slipping up and telling him about what happened at the party. She would never being that up again, it would only make her seem more pathetic.

"Remember what?" Soul growled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Remember….Remember..." Maka groped frantically for something to say, her mouth hanging open as she stared stupidly at her partner. The weapon's eyebrows were raised as he waited impatiently, red eyes irritated and furious as he waited. "Remember…" She mentally cursed herself millions upon millions of times.

Kidd stood up from where he sat, his eyes narrowed sternly as he stood between the fighting partners. "Okay- let's just stop." He said firmly. "You guys have been friends for what seems like forever. You shouldn't let something like this get to you. We have a mission later- did you forget? What with us having so little souls, we took the first thing we could?" He looked back and forth between the two. "How will you two fight the Kishin if your fighting among yourselves?"

"Remember that you're not the only one with a new person in this life!" Maka shouted, eyes only going wider as she tried to wrap her mind around what she just said. Oops…she didn't mean to do that. She didn't just do that- did she?

"Oh really?" Soul asked, cocking one eyebrow. "Who's ever go out with you?"

Suddenly, Maka didn't care. She only wanted to have Soul feel what she felt. She wanted the scythe to feel the betrayal she felt, the anger that was hidden behind her green eyes. She wanted to make him jealous, she didn't even care who she had to be with to have that accomplished. So that was when yet another word slipped her up, only this time it was a name.

"Kidd." She said quickly.

"WHAT THE FU-" Tsubaki slapped Black Star over the head before he could finish.

"Kidd?" Soul asked, something close to surprise flashing through Soul's eyes as he looked between the two. "You're going out…with Kidd?" Keiko blinked where she stood, leaning forward and trying to catch Soul's eyes. But the weapon didn't even glance her way, only staring at the two, who were standing conveniently together.

"Yes." She said, trying to make her voice not waver, trying to stand a little taller.

"What?" Kidd asked wildly, looking back at her with the utmost confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, we are!" Maka said louder, trying to tell him that she didn't mean it through her eyes. But must have just been giving Kidd a weird-looking face, because the reaper took a step away from her. "Of course!" She was laughing nervously now, trying to stop herself as she realized this, making herself look all the more ridiculous.

"…" Kidd looked over at the group with something close to a helpless expression.

But it must have been good enough for Soul. He turned around, grabbing Keiko's hand and leading her away. "C'mon, let's go." He growled behind his shoulder. "We can go eat someplace cooler." Keiko didn't seem bothered, still smiling widely as he pulled her away.

Maka blinked, turning back to Kidd. Leaning over, she grabbed his hand too. "Let's go out to eat lunch!" She chirped quickly, still having thirty more minutes of lunch. Kidd's eyes widened as she pulled him away, literally dragging him on the ground as she went.

The group watched the two with wide eyes, left utterly confused and lost from the situation.

"…What just happened?" Patty asked, strangely quiet."

"I…I don't know." Liz said.

"OH LOOK, CHEESECAKE." Black Star said happily, reaching over and stuffing the dessert in his mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter might be a little short for you guys

My aunt is coming over later

I see a few people did not get what was happening in the last chapter :3

I'll say again: This is a SoMa story.

This chapter will indeed explain ^^

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

Maka slouched against the booth of the restaurant, looking across the table at Kidd, who was still giving her an odd look. She knew that she had to explain, and fast. But she just couldn't find the words, other than the ones that would make her sound shallow. 'I only did that to make Soul jealous.' The words rang in her mind shrilly, making her wince.

"So…" Kidd started, taking off some of the weight on Maka's shoulders. "I didn't expect that. And…neither did you. I could tell." The reaper's eyes flashed as he looked at her, Maka's face growing warm as he did so. "Would you care to explain things for me?"

"I'm sorry." Maka sighed, ducking her head in embarrassment, closing her eyes as she sighed heavily. "Your right- I didn't expect what I did. It was a surprise to both of us. It's just that- I was so mad at Soul and I hated Keiko and the smug looks she gives me all the time." She rested her chin on her palm glumly. "I guess I just wanted Soul to feel something like I feel. Instead of him just being stupid about it all."

"Hmm…" Kidd narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "I can see what you mean about the whole Keiko thing. But are you sure you want to do all of this just to get back at Soul?" Maka's shoulders slumped as he went on. "This could come back to bite us, you know that, right?"

The meister blinked in surprise, looking up quickly at the black-haired reaper. "Us?" She echoed. "You mean…you'll help me? Are you sure ? I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for what I just did, it makes me sound so shallow. I'm acting like the kind of person I hate."

"That's not a good thing to say about yourself." Kidd chastised. "I wouldn't hate you, Maka. I never would. So let's just get that out of the way." He cleared his throat leaning over and straightening the menu in front of him neatly. "I know you like Soul a lot, basically everyone in our group knows that, except for Soul I suppose. And I also know for a fact that Keiko could never like him as much as you do. Which is why I'll help you."

For a moment, Maka was still as she stared blankly at Kidd, disbelief in her wide eyes. But then a large smile spread over her face as a rush of warm affection swept over her. "You're the best, Kidd." She said warmly. "I can't think of anybody else who would do this for me."

"Don't get used to it." Kidd joked, smirking.

"…So how are we going to do this?" Maka asked, her smiled fading as she turned to her glass of soda, prodding the straw nervously as she spoke. "I mean- I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, I think it's a miracle that you've agreed to even do this. I just- I don't even know." She ended in a sigh, feeling stupid even considering this plan. "I don't even know if it will work on Soul. He might not even care."

A slow smile spread over Kidd's face. "Well, then we have to make sure it does." He stated, Maka giving him an odd look from where she sat. "Soul and Keiko are rubbing their relationship in our faces? We'll do the same. Only worse."

A small smile tugged at Maka's lips, the girl being unable to stop herself. "Worse?" She giggled. "What could possibly be worse than the two of them? They're like the couple from heck and back. There's no way we could be worse."

"We can try as hard as we can." Kidd said firmly. "We can start when we do the mission tonight."

Maka's brow furrowed, "How would we do it during a mission?"

The two were interrupted as the waitress came over merrily, a too-wide smile on her face as she looked down at the two. "So, what would you like today? Can I introduce the lunch special for you two? It's broccoli-cheddar soup and a bacon-turkey sandwich. Now- what would you like?"

"I'll just get the special, thank you." Maka said politely, not having read the menu since she got here. Kidd nodded in agreement, the waitress scribbling the orders on her pad before she turned and walked away briskly. "There's not a lot of people here." The blonde commented when the waiter was out of earshot. "I hope that doesn't mean the food is bad."

The reaper mumbled something in turn, seeming to be in thought. "You have to go ahead with this too." He said firmly, surprising the girl as Maka straightened in her chair. "I know it was your idea and all, but even if Soul gets mad, you can't stop. I know how easy you can be persuaded."

Maka felt blush light up her cheeks angrily. "I do not get persuaded." She grumbled.

"Just promise me you wont, and we can be over with this part."

"Fine. But don't think you wont get a Maka-Chop when I'm with you."

"I've never gotten a Maka-Chop." Kidd teased, smirking.

"Then you'd better brace yourself." Maka snapped humorously.

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"So what do you want to do in the mission?" Maka asked, folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at the reaper. "Do you want me to get in trouble so you can save me?"

Kidd chuckled, but shook his head. "Don't forget, it's still a mission. We don't want to do anything that might affect our soul count. But we need to make it obvious we have each other's backs." He paused for a moment before saying. "We need to make it really obvious. Since Soul doesn't have Keiko during missions, then that would be a good time to start this."

"I feel stupid." Maka sighed. "Having a fake boyfriend to make the person I like, jealous. It doesn't feel right. It feels wrong."

"Is it right to do what Soul is doing?" Kidd prompted. "We just have to do good."

"Thanks again, Kidd." Maka said softly.

"No problem."

The waitress came back with the food, placing the bowls in front of them neatly as she did so. "Enjoy." She said brightly, turning and going over to her other table, her ridiculously high voice still audible to Maka's ears.

"Hey, Maka." Kidd snapped her back to the table.

She gave herself a rough shake, "Yes? What is it?"

"I love you." He said, giving her a small wink.

She giggled to herself, making a mental note not to do that in front of Soul. "I love you too, Kidd." She replied, looking down and shoving a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

A/N: This is SoMa, you see?

She's just making him jealous! That's a No-No! XDD

I hope you like and I get a lot of reviews! I love to read your reviews! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Time skip over here! XDD

I am just so lazy. But you all love me, right ;)

I'm just such a beautiful writer :D

MakaAlbarnEvans, Soul says he shall kill you in your sleep :3

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

Maka stood in the middle of what looked like an abandoned town, gripping her scythe tightly as she slung it over her shoulder. Black Star and Tsubaki stood to her right, while Kidd, Liz, and Patty stood on her other side in a neat formation.

"Where is it, Maka?" Black Star asking, looking over at the blonde expectantly.

Blinking, the meister closed her eyes gently, letting out a calming breath as she let her senses spread out over the town, searching and prodding for the red soul that signaled a Kishin. For a moment, she didn't find anything, which made her forehead crease with confusion. But then, a sudden appearance of the bright red orb made her snap her eyes open quickly. "It's coming!" She gasped loudly, whirling around in the direction it showed.

The group immediately followed her, turning and readying their weapons where they stood. From her left, Kidd called out to her, eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Be careful, Maka. Don't do anything stupid!"

Maka opened her mouth to retort back to the reaper, when she remembered what they had said earlier. "You too!" She called. "We'll have each other's backs!"

"SO WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LIVER?" Black Star yelled angrily.

Before Maka could say anything, her eyes widened as the nearest building to them collapsed, stones and debris crashing down towards the group. Maka let out a shriek, Soul transforming into a human as he turned to her quickly. But he was too slow. Kidd slammed into Maka, bowling her over onto the ground and hovering over her, shielding her protectively.

Maka heard Soul let out a growl of frustration where he stood, diving for cover with Black Star and Tsubaki. Kidd looked down at her where he crouched, wincing softly. "I was being serious, too." He muttered to the girl. "Don't do anything risky, we're a long way away from the academy."

"I got it." Maka promised, pushing Kidd off of her gently as he saw that the stones had stopped falling. "You can get up now." The reaper straightened, coughing loudly in the dusty air. Maka pushed herself up to her feet, narrowing her eyes and straining to see in the now-cloudy air.

She looked over to see Soul standing up with Black Star, Tsubaki rounding the corner of one of the stable buildings, blue eyes wide. Liz and Patty were still in weapon form, Kidd gripping them tightly in each hand. "What was that?" Patty's voice sounded, high and frantic in the smoky scene.

"I dunno." Kidd puffed, turning over and coughing into his elbow once more. "Maka- where's the Kishin? Do you know?"

But Maka was rigid where she stood, limbs locked as she stood frozen. Kidd narrowed his eyes, turning and following her gaze, eyes widening as he spotted her source of terror. "Oh, Shinigami." He breathed, his voice coming out hoarse as he spoke.

In front of them, lied the Kishin. It was easily ten or twenty feet tall, looking down at the team with a leering expression. Its skin was pasty and pulled tightly as he smiled, gashes and holes marking battles he had won over before. He was hunched over, his spine visible and grotesque-looking. Where his fingers should have been, were large claws, sharp and seeming to glint in the smoky light.

"We can do this." Kidd said tensely, gripping Liz and Patty tighter with a click.

"As long as you two have somebody as big as me to protect you." Black Star said.

"Soul." Maka held out her hand, extending her fingers outward to the weapon.

The scythe merely growled in response, a sharp light forming around him as he transformed into his weapon form, Maka leaning over and catching the scythe by the handle expertly. Slinging the blade over her shoulder, she glanced over at the group, eyes narrowed in thought. "So what's the plan?" She murmured.

"To steal this guy's soul!" Black Star cheered loudly, Tsubaki transforming into a weapon as he rushed forward. Raising Tsubaki, the blue-haired assassin let out a loud howl, throwing the ninja star as hard as he could, the sharp weapons slamming into the Kishin, who let out a loud howl of pain.

Maka blinked, grounding her teeth together in frustration as she ran after Black Star, Kidd following closely behind, his black-and-white hair whipping back into his face as he ran. Tensing her muscles, Maka leapt into the air, pushing against the ground as hard as she could, the wind whipping against her as she raised Soul into the air, slicing the Kishin's arm open, a long gash splattering blood as he fell back down to the ground.

Landing hard, the girl staggered as pain lanced up her ankles. Kidd looked over at her worriedly, "Maka! Are you alright?" He called out, eyes wide.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Keep fighting!" Maka snapped, shaking her head roughly as she ran forward once more. "Okay, Soul!" She shouted, dodging the Kishin as his large hand slammed down onto the pavement where she stood a moment ago. "We're going to do Genie Hunter, okay?" She yelled.

"I've been ready!" Soul snapped angrily. "Just do it already!"

Grinding her teeth together, the blonde gripped the handle of the blade as tightly as she could, trembling with the effort as her knuckles turned white. "Let's go, Soul resonance!" She yelled loudly, feeling a spark in between her and her partner's souls. Kidd and Black Star kept the Kishin busy as Maka let out a loud yell, rising in volume as she felt their souls connect.

The blade of Soul's scythe sprung higher, glittering and gleaming as it became Genie Hunter. Maka smirked and started forward, her feet pounding against the sidewalk as she broke in to a run. "You're soul is mine!" Maka screeched, raising Soul up as she jumped, aiming to slash open the Kishin's stomach.

But suddenly, Maka felt her wavelength waver, the girl's face falling as she realized this. That was all it took, the connection broke immediately. The Kishin smiled cruelly as the girl's scythe went back to normal, raising his over-large hand and smacking her back down to the ground.

Maka screamed loudly as she fell, the wind chilling her to the bone as her stomach dropped along with her. Kidd started to run over to her, but it was far too late. The girl slammed into the sidewalk, letting out a scream of pain that lanced up her spine and made her tremble. Soul transformed into a weapon immediately, looking down at her wildly.

"Why did the connection break?" He demanded. "What did you do wrong this time!"

Maka was too encased in her pain to answer, hearing the almost faint yell from Black Star. "Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode, now!"

"Right!" The weapon said anxiously.

Almost as soon as Black Star said that, he sliced with the large sword, the Kishin falling open immediately. The soul of the Kishin was forgotten as the group rushed over to Maka, eyes wide as they looked at her. "Are you okay?" Kidd asked, kneeling down next to her. "Soul, shut up! It might have been something you did wrong!"

Soul only glared at Kidd with white-hot anger as he stepped back.

"Are you okay, Maka? What hurts?" He asked anxiously.

"I-I don't know!" Maka wailed, tears blurring her vision as she fought to breath. "I can't feel anything! Everything hurts!"

Kidd's eyes were creased with worry, shifting slightly and pushing his arms under her gently, the girl letting out a loud squeak of pain as he did so. "Sorry." He muttered. "We have to get back to the academy, right now." He held her tightly in his arms, his skateboard appearing beside him as he stepped on it. "I'll go on ahead, on foot it'll take longer to go home."

"Who gets the soul?" Liz asked, looking over at the red orb.

"Black Star can get it." Kidd said dismissively. "After all, he killed it."

For once, the assassin wasn't yelling in victory, merely walking over to the soul slowly, Tsubaki trailing behind. Soul glared sharply at Kidd, "What about me?"

For a moment, Kidd only looked at the weapons angrily, hovering on his skateboard with Maka held tightly in his arms. Finally, he spoke, the words coming out through gritted teeth. "What about you?" He echoed, turning from the weapon and shooting off to the academy.

A/N: Did you like? I like. I like a lot ^^

This will be the last update, I'm going off to play Epic Mickey! :D

I shall have fun.

The Review button love you with the burning passion of 1000 Easy Bake Ovens!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm back! And ready to write! :D

I know you all loved my other chapter. So very much ^^

So I shall continue! *dramatic music*

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

Maka's eyes lifted open groggily, immediately narrowing against the sharp light of the hospital room. For a moment, she couldn't remember anything other than the fact that she had gone out on the mission with Kidd and Black Star. Did they win? Who got the soul, again?

But she gasped sharply as a sharp pain flashed through her as she moved slightly. Then it hit her. Her and Soul's soul connection had broken. She had fallen. The meister winced as she forced her eyes open, making a move to push herself up to look around.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice sounded from the corner of the room.

Maka's eyes widened as she realized the voice, her head whipping to the side despite the pain as she made an odd noise close to surprise. "Soul?" She asked, her voice coming out hoarse as she spoke. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Soul? What're you doing here? Where's Kidd?"

Her weapon made a face, but he recovered quickly as he smiled crookedly. "Two broken ribs, a fractured arm, and a broken leg." He reported, Maka blinking with surprise as he laughed. "You're a real piece of work, aren't you?"

Maka tried to shoot a glare at the boy, but she just couldn't. A small smile worked its way onto her face, the edges of her lips tilting up at an angle. "I wouldn't have fallen if our soul connection broke." She said, her smile fading as she looked down. "Soul, if we can't resonate anymore, how will we ever get you to be a Death Scythe?"

For a moment, the weapon didn't reply, looking down at the ground in thought. "We'll just have to keep going." He said finally. "We already started something, now we have to finish it. You aren't one to not finish something, after all."

Maka didn't smile this time. "Then you'll have to be with me to practice." She said firmly. "You can't keep giving me the cold shoulder like you've been doing." In the back of her mind, Maka wondered whether or not she should keep faking with Kidd. She figured that she'd ask him later.

"Fine." Soul said thinly, eye twitching as he did so. "But not tomorrow. After school me and Keiko are going to-"

"What's more important, Soul?" Maka demanded, narrowing her eyes as she pushed herself up anyway, a sharp pain making her hand hold her stomach. But she pushed the pain away, looking at Soul through one eye. "Me, the person who you have to fight nearly every battle with? Or somebody you just met, literally a few days ago?"

"Maka- your not going to do anything with the shape your in." Soul snapped.

"I can resonate!" The girl flamed, hands balling into angry fists. "You don't have to move to resonate with your partner! We need to work on it more than you need to go shove ice cream into your mouth or something!"

"Maka, you have to calm down." Soul grumbled. "You're getting to be a pain again, and it's not even an hour since you woke up. I'm getting pretty close to hitting you over the head with a pipe just so you'll go back to sleep."

"Ugh!" Maka let out a frustrated huff, looking away from her weapon with something of disgust. "I cannot believe you would choose her over me." She said flatly, glaring at the tiled ground next to her bed. She could see that she was in the Dispensary, the familiar room always holding a haunt for the girl, reminding her of the time that Soul had almost died. She realized guiltily that the thought of that time had not crossed her mind yet.

"I'm not choosing." Soul said, apparent that the weapon was loosing patience with his meister. "I'm just asking for a few days to myself. I'm always with you, so I think that I should be given just a few days. It would be your day off too, you know. That's a plus for you."

"You've HAD days off!" Maka objected, her voice coming out as a whine. "You've had this whole week! You've been ignoring me and not even looking at me for forever, Soul! And now- when we probably got into the trouble we're in NOW because of 'days off', you want more? I'm pretty sure Professor Stein wouldn't agree to that!"

"It doesn't matter. I already told Keiko what we're doing." Soul said shortly.

"Well then you can find yourself another partner." Maka said stiffly, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned her gaze away. She knew that she wouldn't have anything if she didn't have Soul, but she didn't say that aloud. All she hoped for was for Soul to object. As the silence in the room lengthened, Maka's heart sped up faster and faster in her chest.

But she sighed with relief as Soul muttered, "Fine." He growled.

Another awkward silence. "Where's Kidd?" Maka asked, glancing over at the white-haired weapon impatiently.

"What the crap, Maka!" Soul exclaimed. "You just yell at me for not being there for you, and now you're asking where Kidd is?" He sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he looked down at the ground, avoiding his meister's probing green eyes. "I thought I would be enough for you."

Maka swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling tears burn her eyes sharply as she looked at Soul through her blurred vision. "I thought I was enough for you too." She whispered, her words catching in her throat. Soul blinked and looked up at her quickly, eyes wide as he looked at her teary face.

"Maka-"

"Just go." She sighed. "What's done is done. I guess there isn't any changing that."

"…" Soul got up from his couch, looking down at the ground as he walked over and opened the door wide. Pausing for a moment in the doorway, he looked over his shoulder at her, his red eyes saddened. "Just so you know." He said slowly. "…You are enough for me."

Maka watched him as he walked out the door, closing the door with a soft slam. In the empty room, Maka closed her eyes tightly, letting out a small sob as she curled her knees closer to her chest, pain filling her as she did so. But she didn't care, she didn't even notice it. Tears streamed down her cheeks, dropping down to her shirt and making the cloth damp with the salty drops.

The door opened, Maka looking up quickly as she expected to see Soul in the door once more. But instead of her weapon, Kidd blinked with surprise as he saw the sight in front of him, rushing forward and kneeling beside Maka's bed, looking at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly. "Are you hurt?"

"No!" Maka sobbed, reaching up and wiping away her tears, knowing more would just come to replace them anyway. "I can't do this anymore?"

Kidd tilted his head. "Can't do what?"

"I can't pretend I don't mind it when he's with Keiko! I can't pretend to not mind it when it gets between me and him, when we have to try extra hard to be partners! It's messing everything up, Kidd! And I can't just sit back and watch it! I just- I can't…" She trailed off as she hiccupped loudly, her tears starting to stop slowly, Maka looking down at the tear-splattered sheets.

"I just can't." She repeated.

Kidd blinked, looking down at the ground silently, eyes half-lidded.

"I can't because I love him." Maka sniffed.

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

A/N: Pft. This counts as fluff, people!

I have later fluff, I promise.

I just…gotta think about what it will be~

LOL


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am going to Disneyland today at night and will be gone for a week! So, I wont get out any updates, I'll be too busy riding 'It's a Small World' over and over with my baby sister! ^^ Wee!

Anyway~ this chapter I will try and get out to you all, I leave here in a few hours.

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

Maka narrowed her eyes in concentration, standing upright as she was supported by her new crutches she had to use for the next two weeks. She gripped the handles of the instruments tightly, her knuckles going white as she did so. Beside her, Tsubaki stood silently, watching her with a worried look as the meister tried to get used to her new 'legs'.

"Are you sure you don't want help, Maka-Kun?" Tsubaki asked softly, shifting her weight from foot to foot where she stood on the other side of the hospital room. Despite the way her arms were already aching, Maka shook her head quickly, stubbornly swinging herself forward a few feet on her crutches.

"I'm fine." She growled under her breath. "They fixed my broken ribs, they don't hurt as much anymore." If she had anybody other than Stein, it would have probably taken more than a few days for her ribs to heal, which made yet another thing she was grateful for to the professor. "I can do this on my own."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Maka started over clumsily to Tsubaki, the meister making her friend something of a finish line for herself. The weapon sighed where she stood, watching the blonde wearily as she struggled along. "You know," she sighed. "you've been doing this for more than an hour. You can take a break if you want."

Maka stopped in front of Tsubaki, panting slightly as she flashed the weapon a triumphant grin, straightening where she stood. "I did it." She said brightly, her smile looking almost a little forced. "Now I can do it over again."

"Maka- no." Tsubaki said, a little more sharper than she meant to. Maka's smile faded uncertainly, the meister closing her mouth with a snap. "Let's just…do something else." Tsubaki said, putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey- what time is it, anyway?"

Maka looked over her shoulder at the clock that hung above her bed. "It's almost six." She said sadly, turning her gaze back to Tsubaki. "Do you really have to go? Black Star would understand if you missed one of his basketball games."

Tsubaki sighed, looking at the small girl with a look of sadness. "I have to." She said. "He says he had to tell me something important after the game, so I think I have to. If I don't, he might not tell me afterwards." She paused a moment before saying. "Soul is coming to resonate with you. Then you'll have somebody to talk to."

Maka blinked before she smiled. "Yeah. I guess I have to apologize to him."

"You two always get into some sort of fight." Tsubaki laughed, leaning down and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'm sure you can put your differences behind you, after all- you two are probably the best pair of fighters in the academy."

Maka didn't say anything, watching Tsubaki wave once more before going out the door, slamming it behind her. Looking around the room decisively, Maka turned and edged back to her bed slowly, wincing visibly now at the pain in her arms. But, she figured she got a lot done under the circumstances she was under.

Plopping down onto her bed, she let the crutches fall to the ground with a clang, sitting up on her own now as she looked at the ground. Glancing at her right foot, she tried to swing it forward, but immediately stopped, closing her eyes tightly at the pain it caused. It was still broken.

A small knock on the door made the girl turn, calling out a welcome and watching the door open to reveal her weapon. Soul blinked, eyeing the crutches as he walked forward. "Those seem fun." He commented. "Are you having a blast in this place?"

Maka laughed, ducking her head as she kicked the crutches away with her good foot. "You know it." She said humorously. "You totally wish you were in my spot right now." Soul rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall and looking at her with raised eyebrows. Maka's smile faded, pursing her lips for a moment before she spoke.

"You know- I really shouldn't have gone off on you like I did." She said, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with her partner. "I think what happened was on both of our parts, so we shouldn't be blaming one another for anything that happened. All we have to do is fix it and then move on."

"Sure." Soul said simply, pushing himself off of the wall and standing upright. "I didn't really take it to heart anyway. You say a lot of stupid stuff." Maka glared at him hotly from where she sat, blush rising in small shades on her cheeks. The scythe laughed loudly. "So, how do you want to start?"

"I dunno." Maka said, feeling the air grow slightly with awkwardness. "Just- give me your hands and then we can start this together." She deadpanned as Soul made a face at her words. "Soul! Grow up and give me your hand!" She snapped, leaning forward and pulling her weapon closer to her roughly.

"Alright, alright." Soul growled, glaring at her as they were less than a foot apart. Letting out a breath of air, he closed his eyes tightly, Maka doing the same after a heartbeat. The Dispensary room became quiet, Maka's heartbeat ringing in her own ears as she concentrated hard, reaching out her senses and finding Soul's soul.

Hesitating for a brief moment, the girl spoke up, still keeping her eyes shut. "Let's go, sol resonance." She murmured softly, feeling a small spark inside her. Frantically, the girl tried to keep hold of the feeling, knowing it would lead her to Soul, but she was cut off from her concentration as Soul sneezed.

"What the heck, Soul!" Maka snapped, her eyes flying open to glare at her scythe. Soul remained to look indifferent though, crossing his arms over his chest tightly, turning his nose up into the air. "I am just a regular human being." He said stiffly. Eyebrow twitching, Maka raised her hand and smacked his head as hard as she could. "Focus, you idiot!" She cried.

"Fine! Alright!" Soul shouted, glaring at her sourly as he rubbed the side of his head roughly. Maka flung out her hand once more, still glaring at Soul hotly as the boy took her hands in his. Letting herself relax, Maka blew out her air slowly, ducking her head in concentration as she stretched out her senses once more.

Forehead creasing slightly, Maka reached out for her partner's soul desperately, feeling herself tremble with the effort. She didn't care that Soul loved somebody else. She didn't care that he didn't like her. She didn't care that she got injured. Not right now. All she wanted was to connect with Soul, feel the exhilarating feel of a battle that they had won together.

That was all that mattered right now.

Almost as soon as she had said this, she felt the familiar spark of their two souls, a excited smile spreading over her face like a child. Putting all of her effort into it by now, Maka reached out for his soul, feeling the blue orb getting closer and closer. She could feel it. "Let's go, soul resonance!" She said, louder than last time, her voice seeming to echo in the small room.

She heard Soul let out a small laugh, and then she felt it. Their souls had connected.

It had taken them a lot longer than it normally did, but they had done it. Maka's eyes opened to see Soul's wide smile, a large, blue glow surrounding the two. "We did it." Maka said, her voice coming in something close to a whisper as she held tighter to Soul's hands. "We can still resonate."

"Yeah." Soul said, seeming at a loss for one of his smart remarks.

Maka smiled softly as the light around the two dimmed slowly, the strength the meister had felt in that moment slowly ebbing. Involuntarily, Maka leaned forward, her smile slowly fading as she did so. Soul blinked, but didn't say anything, didn't do anything as he went still. The soft blue light now illuminated the two, a blue light dancing through their eyes as they looked at one another.

They were close now, their foreheads pressed together as they looked at each other. Maka could hardly think, could hardly breath. She felt almost as if she was fifty feet up, a wild sort of excitement making her heart beat unevenly against her ribs. She had never felt this way before, not even close.

Not even at the Christmas party.

But this time, they would know. They would both remember. Which must mean that Soul loved her.

The thought made her stop, eyes widening as terror crept over her eyes. Keiko. They couldn't do this. Even as much as Maka wanted to, they just couldn't. That would be wrong, Soul wasn't with her. She couldn't do this until she knew fully that he would be with her forever. She refused to have a broken heart again.

She ducked her head away quickly, looking down at the ground dejectedly, trying to control her breathing before Soul realized how fast it had become. Snatching her hands away quickly, she fisted them nervously in her lap, taking a sharp breath in as she made herself fit together enough to talk. "We should…try that again." She said. "It might have been chance. We should- We should make sure our resonance will work all the time."

"…Okay." Soul said softly, sounding just as stunned as Maka felt.

When they extended hands, they did it cautiously, making it apparent that they were trying not to touch each other too much.

When they tried their Soul Resonance, it was even harder to make it work.

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

A/N: I know. You all hate me.

I'm leaving it like…literally a few minutes. So I really have to go.

I hope you all survive the next week without me.

…It'll be so hard. I know ^^

Bye-Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

-1 A/N: I don't know if this will work. There's been an issue with the document manager, it says the file that I am uploading is empty. When it's not. So…if any of you people could help with that…I'd really appreciate it for my other story.

I think next story I'm doing will be How To Train Your Dragon~! I love that movie.

Anyway, I'd better start going. Hope you like this chapter~

I had fun at Disneyland. BTW. =3

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

"I think we need to go on a vacation." Soul sighed from the kitchen. Maka started at the sound of his voice, looking up from the television and blinking rapidly as she looked at her weapon. He was busy cooking dinner, it smelled really good from where she sat. In the back of her mind, Maka wondered why he would put so much effort into cooking tonight. But she smiled softly. He must feel bad about her injury.

"Why?" Maka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because we've been working all the time." Soul sighed shortly.

"We've just gone back to school." The meister laughed, turning back to the television. "And besides, where would we go? It's not like we have money to spare, really. It all goes into food and rent."

Soul shot her a whiny look. "You aren't fun." He sighed dramatically. "We could have gone to Disneyland or something. Which beats school in a landslide. Just think- sleeping in as long as we want. And then you spend the day doing rides instead of homework! I think that would be awesome."

"Well, when you get the money, you tell me."

"No. I wont. I'll go by myself." The weapon snorted. "You wont get to have the privilege of being with me. You'll just sit here in this lonely house while I'm having all of the fun." He stuck his tongue out at her after he spoke, a pillow slamming into his face before he could do anything else. Maka smirked at him from where she sat. "I'll crash the plane."

Outside it was getting dark, the moon rising into the sky slowly. On the television was a shining picture of the show The Bachelor. Again- it was full of drama and rage. Maka and Soul usually only watched this show to make fun of it, not for enjoyment like some people did. Maka thought it was full of garbage. After all- the girls only liked the guy for the money and the fancy places they got to go to. What would happen when they got the real world?

"Hey- Maka?" Soul asked, a little bit hesitant now.

The meister looked back to her partner, brow furrowing as she saw the nervous look on his face. "What's wrong, Soul?" She asked.

"Well- I kind of…" He trailed off, swallowing uncomfortably. "I kind of invited Keiko over to eat with us. It was kind of sudden, but I just thought you would be okay with it. I already cooked for her and everything, you don't need to worry about doing anything. She's just coming over."

The room was silent for a moment, neither of the two moving as they stared at one another. Soul's red eyes looked at her almost carefully, clearly he knew that she wouldn't be a fan of this idea. Somehow the thought almost made her even more angry.

But she pasted on a wide smile, obviously fake to her but seemed enough for Soul. "That's fine." She said, reaching over and grabbing her crutches, hauling herself off of the couch to stand upright wobbly. "When is she coming over-" She broke off as the doorbell rang shrilly, the meister jumping with surprise, wincing at the pain in her broken leg.

"That's her." Soul muttered, running over to the door and opening it widely.

Maka snorted, ducking her head to look at the ground. "Thanks for warning me."

"Hi there!" Keiko's loud voice seemed to fill the entire room, causing Maka to scowl down at the ground. "I missed you so much! When I heard about the mission, I thought it was you that got hurt! It was such good news to hear that it had only been your partner!"

Maka gritted her teeth tightly, looking up quickly from where she stood. Keiko was wearing a tight black shirt that cut off at her stomach, a just-as-short miniskirt lying underneath that. The same color, all black. She wore bright red lipstick and long, dangling earrings. All in all, she was wearing next to nothing. Maka's upper lip twitched with disgust.

Soul smiled widely, gesturing for her to come in. "We're having dinner soon, I just have to finish it. It's really good, I think it's the best dish I've ever made so far. I think you'll like it a lot."

Keiko stopped in her tracks, having spotted Maka for the first time. A flash of anger showed in her hazel eyes, the girl folding her arms over her chest as she looked at the meister decisively. "YOU cook here, Soul?" She asked, smirking as a hint of humor crept into her voice. "I thought that was something a girl did. Why doesn't Maka go into the kitchen and finish? You and me can watch television together! I love this show!"

"Well, Maka's kind of hurt…" Soul started, Keiko turning and looking at him with her lower lip puckered out into some kind of pout. The weapon looked at a loss for words for once, something that Maka had never experienced with him. He was cool, he always knew what to do. So why was he screwing up so much with Keiko?

"It's fine." The words escaped Maka before she could stop them. Soul looked over at her, the girl putting on a weak smile. "I'll finish dinner, it was originally supposed to be my night either way." She looked over at Keiko, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You can stay with Keiko, that's fine."

"Are you sure?" Soul asked, Keiko already wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Yeah." Maka said easily, dragging herself into the kitchen slowly. "I'll just…call you in when it's finished." She hoped that it was her imagination that her voice broke, she didn't want to put Soul on the spot like that. She sighed, coming to a stop in front of the stove, staring down glumly. It was Halibut. Why didn't Soul tell her he could cook like this? Why hadn't he tried to make something for her? Shaking her head to clear it, she put them in to cook, eyeing the directions and timing it and she slammed the oven door.

She didn't want to.

She did.

She turned to look to the right over to where Keiko and Soul were sitting. A small frown crept over her face as she saw that they were already situated on the couch together. With one arm draped over Keiko, Soul looked at the television screen in an almost bored fashion. Of course he would be bored. He hated this show. But he wasn't about to tell that to Keiko.

The girl seemed to be enjoying the show though, smiling and making comments that were useless. Such as: "Isn't that so romantic?" Or: "We should do that sometime." Yeah. They should totally go to the rainforest and have a private tree house in the trees with a working hot tub and mansion-like furniture. Good luck with that.

She knew she shouldn't be angry at Soul. She really shouldn't even be angry at Keiko. That was what the responsible part of her mind shouted at her. But she did have a reason. Soul had KISSED her before he asked Keiko out. Absent-mindedly, the girl reached up with one finger, tugging at her lip almost angrily. She at least had to get an explanation from Soul. If only he remembered.

If only he remembered the single most happiest moment in Maka's life.

She glanced at the timer on the clock. Ten more minutes to go. She huffed loudly, wincing immediately as she realized it was a little too loud. Soul looked up from where he sat, his brow furrowed. "Is something wrong?" He asked, looking as is he were about to get up. "I can help you, just hang on a minute."

"No!" Keiko whined loudly, reaching up and tugging him back down. "Please stay here!" She snuggled into his arm. "You're comfy and warm. If you leave, I'll be cold." She puckered out her lower lip once more. Maka had a feeling when she did that, she thought she would get anything she wanted. And it seemed to be working.

"…Alright." Soul sighed. "Are you okay then, Maka?"

At least he remembers me. Maka thought to herself. But she nodded once, flashing him another of her fake smiles. "M'fine." She said quietly, not sure if he was even listening now. Or at least I would be, she thought. If you would just see me and not her. What was he even doing with a girl like that? It wasn't right. It wasn't Soul.

She looked over once again at the clock. Seven more minutes. She stuck her tongue out, wobbling over the counter and reaching up unsteadily for the plates. She might as well set the table, as long as she was being nice. Wobbling on her one good foot, she got out three plates, one for each of them.

She looked down thoughtfully at the third plate. Maybe if she just spit on it a little bit and then rubbed it in so it wouldn't show…

She shrugged, turning around and hopping over to the table and placing down the plates neatly in front of each chair. She did the same with the silverware and napkins. By the time she was done, there was two minutes left, and the table looked like it could have been at a restaurant it was so good.

She supposed she was just trying to distract herself from Keiko and Soul, but she might actually have a future in interior design. Maybe she could get a job now. After all- they could do with more money and she could work now that she was old enough. Maybe nights. That would be good. Who knows, they might actually get enough money to go to Disneyland. You know- if they got the cheapest hotel they could find. But who would care about that? No Keiko there to ruin their fun!

"Hey, Soul! I just got a great idea-" She froze as she turned, her eyes widening. She almost let go of her crutches, staggering where she stood for a wild moment before she caught herself.

Keiko and Soul were pressed against one another on the couch, lips seeming to be glued to one another's face as they kissed. The television show went forgotten to the both of them, even Keiko. Maka felt nauseated, she was pretty sure that she would throw up any moment. Bile rose in her throat and Maka ducked her head to look at the ground.

"…dinner's ready." She whispered brokenly, right as the loud beep rang through, covering her words.

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

A/N: Kay, so let's see if this will upload here…


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I love you all and your reviews! I love looking at the number and seeing it go up right after I posted a new chapter! Me and the Review button love you all!

…Except…for you.

You know who you are. .-.

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

Maka slouched in her chair, doing her best not to smack her head down repeatedly on the table. She hadn't even touched her gourmet food, and she had no intention to. Something about it just made her want to gag for some reason. Any other night and Maka would have devoured the small fish in mere seconds, but of course, it wasn't made with her in mind, was it?

She did her best not to scowl across the table at Keiko, who was telling a long, boring story that Maka had lost track of already. "And you know what? She had the SAME sweater on! The same one that she told me would look terrible on me! I think she just told me that so she could buy the sweater, I mean- I think it looked REALLY super good on me and I saw this movie star wearing it on television so that makes it all the awesome and it also makes it all the more heart-wrenching for my case because I DESERVE that sweater I bet the sheep would agree with me too, the sheep that made the sweater I bet she didn't even realize the sheep that had to go through all of that shearing to MAKE that sweater all of the hard work they put into making it, she doesn't even appreciate it like I do if the sheep would have known that I know of their struggle to make that pretty clothing they would have distracted her or something so that I could have the precious sweater to wear to the upcoming party that Black Star in hosting for our class I would look so good in that sweater and I think everybody in this room knows it and-"

Maka's eyes were wide, the fork dropping from her hand with a clatter onto the plate. How long could somebody go without breathing? How long until she would collapse and die from lack of air? Soul looked just as awe-struck, staring over at Keiko with slight disbelief in his eyes.

Finally, the girl stopped, looking down at the tabletop for a moment, her lower lip quivering. Maka watched her with an odd look, gripping the edge of the table as she saw what Keiko was doing. She was crying.

Sniffling pathetically, tears rolled down Keiko's face, making drops appear on the table's surface darkly. Soul jumped where he sat, clearly surprised as he stole a glance at Maka. Despite what the girl wanted to keep up, all she did was stare back at Soul stonily, waiting for him to admit that she was right.

But he leaned over, looking into Keiko's eyes curiously. Maka sat, watching with a disgusted expression. "Hey, what's the matter, Keiko?" Soul asked, using a voice as if he were talking to a baby. He might as well have been, Maka supposed. "What's wrong?" Soul repeated, eyes wide with anxiety as he looked at her.

"I just…" Keiko wiped roughly at her eyes, mascara coming off on her hands as she did so. "I just wanted that sweater so bad." Maka's jaw went slack as Keiko went on. "It was so good for me and fit me and everything. And…And…-" She broke off as her shoulders shook, the girl bending over the table and sobbing loudly. "MY LIFE IS RUINED."

Maka was finding it king of hard to laugh by this point.

"No, No, No!" Soul said quickly, getting up from his chair and hugging her tightly. "Look- we can go to the mall after school tomorrow and buy that sweater. I promise, okay? Will that be good?" When she still didn't stop crying, Soul stamped his foot in frustration, looking around wildly as if the answer was somewhere in the room. "Look! We- We can buy you a dress! A dress way better than the sweater! Yeah! And it'll be a lot better than…who was the girl you were talking about?"

"Okay!" Keiko chirped, brightening immediately as she smiled widely at Soul. "See- this is why I love you so much. You know just what I like. And I know that you like me!" She giggled as she spoke, Soul smiling from where he stood. "Here." The weapon said quickly, looking at her mascara-smeared face. "I'll get you a tissue-"

"No, let Maka do it." Keiko said, turning her sickly-sweet smile to the meister, who perked up at her name. The girl reached up and pulled Soul back down into his chair, looking at Maka expectantly. "Go." She ordered.

Sitting for a moment, not knowing exactly what to do, Maka fought the urge to scream in frustration. But she just looked down carefully, grabbing her crutches and pulling herself up wobbly. Swinging herself forward, Maka went over to the paper towels and grabbed a few sheets. She'll need as much as she can get, she thought resentfully.

Turning back, Maka smiled slightly, making her way back to the table. Keiko watched impatiently, Soul just staring at his food. Actually- the weapon's plate was empty. He had eaten it all. Any other times, she would have teased him for being a pig, but the real one was sitting right next to him.

"Whoa!" Maka shouted loudly, dropping one of her crutches forward on purpose, the instrument slapping Keiko in the head. The girl hopped up to her feet, clutching her head as if it were gushing out blood. "WHAT THE CRAP?"

Maka hopped on her good foot, leaning fully on her only crutch now. "Sorry." She said sweetly, smiling as she tilted her head to the side. Extending her hand, she gave Keiko the paper towel, the girl wrenching it out of her grip with more force than necessary, ripping it in half. "Whoops." Maka giggled, hardly able to keep her laughter back.

Keiko glared at her sharply, dabbing at her eyes carefully. "Aren't you a little old to be playing 'Damsel in Distress' during battles?" She scoffed, eyeing Maka. The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly, gripping her crutch tightly. She couldn't stop the words from coming out But indeed they did.

"Isn't your BUTT and little too big for that SKIRT?" She demanded.

"Maka!" Soul shot up from the table as she spoke, looking at her wildly. Keiko's jaw went slack as she stared at the meister. Maka even regretted speaking, eyes widening as she realized they were all looking at her. "Keiko-"

The girl kicked out suddenly, Maka having no time at all to register the fact of what she was doing before the crutch below her gave way under her, unbalancing her as she fell down to the ground. Hitting the tiled floor, Maka's breath whooshed out of her, the girl pushed herself off of the floor heavily.

"Keiko!" Soul shouted, looking between the two girls in confusion. As if he wasn't sure who to yell at first. The thought made Maka's heart twist. Leaning over quickly, she grabbed her two crutches hastily, getting up as quick as she could, feeling herself rush with heat as she managed to take in a gulp of air.

"Maka- wait." Soul said tiredly, reaching out in an attempt to grab her arm, but she shook her head quickly, feeling her eyes burn with tears as she turned. Soul dropped his hand to his side limply, staring after her as she turned and went into her room quickly, Keiko glaring after her hotly.

Slamming the door behind her, Maka looked down at the ground, narrowing her eyes as anger wrapped up around her. Blinking through the blurry tears, she staggered forward, grabbing the phone beside her and jabbing out the number.

"Hello?" Kidd's voice sounded on the other end.

"Kidd, you're taking me to Black Star's party."

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

A/N: Well, here we go!

I hope you loved and want more!

I have it all planned out, I promise! Just gotta write it!

THIS. IS. SOMAAAAAA XDDDD


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I think…this story is almost over.

That's right. It's almost over. I cannot believe it.

Probably like…a lot more than three chapters. But still ^^

Enjoy~ I'm going to try and make this funny!

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

"That one looks so cute on you!" Tsubaki gushed, smiling widely from where she sat. Maka frowned critically, looking in the mirror almost glumly. "It doesn't cover up my bag leg though." She sighed, looking down dejectedly. "It wont be better by the party, and how can I dance with a broken leg?"

The dress she had on now was a brilliant green, coming down all the way to her ankles. In the middle was a gold, beaded sash, and scattered around it were small, gold flowers. Maka huffed sadly. She loved this dress. And she couldn't have it because of her stupid broken leg. Hence, stupid Soul. Hence, Hence, Keiko. Everything came down to Keiko now.

Tsubaki sighed, looking down at the smaller girl. "You don't have to have a dress that covers your feet." She pointed out gently. "Nobody will pay attention. Besides, this is the perfect dress. And all the dancing we're going to do will probably be stupid things like the Cha Cha Slide and stuff like that. Things you probably wouldn't be in to."

When the blonde still didn't look happy, Tsubaki turned her around with a broad smile. "Kidd, what do you think?" She asked happily. "Do you like this one as much as I do? It's symmetrical, you see? Every flower has another on the other side."

Kidd looked up from where he sat, raising his eyebrows at Maka. For a moment, a flash of guilt shook her as she shuffled her feet on the ground. Tsubaki and her had tried on more than a million dresses, they had been there all morning really. Kidd never complained, just smiled and gave out compliments. Which was something Soul would never do.

Right now, Soul would be groaning and whining as loudly as he possibly could. Causing Maka to get embarrassed in front of the entire store. Somehow, though, that would make it all the more fun to go. She hadn't given Soul and Maka Chop in what seemed like forever. The thought made her heart almost bleed.

"I like it." He said brightly, snapping her back to attention. "I think we should get it."

"You've said that for the past two!" Maka snapped, Kidd jumping at her sharp tone. "If you don't like one, you can just say it! It's not fair for me to think that you might like this dress when you really don't like it at all! What if you like a different dress? What if you want THAT dress, but you can't tell me for some stupid reason? Then I'll be here thinking you like this dress when you really like SOME OTHE R DRESS."

Kidd's eyes were wide as she finished, Tsubaki had taken a few rapid steps away from the meister. Maka blinked, her hand flying up to her mouth as her eyes widened. "I am…so sorry." She rasped, her hand falling to her side slowly. "I-I didn't mean it. I didn't know where it came from."

Kidd opened his mouth to say something, when Tsubaki broke it hastily, giving Maka yet another bright smile. "Why don't you change, and I can try and find a dress in another color? Maybe purple, that would look really good on you!" The weapon made a move to turn and leave the changing room, when Maka interrupted her, spinning around on her crutches and looking at herself in the mirror carefully.

"No." She said, a faint smile tugging at her lips. "I like it."

"…Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked, peering into the mirror. "I mean- you look great, Maka, really. I just thought you didn't like it." Maka shook her head once, looking back at Tsubaki and smiling softly. "I like it. I want to get it. How much is it?"

Tsubaki blinked, taking the price tag from the back of the dress and narrowing her eyes as she looked down at it. "Wow! It's only thirty dollars! My dress was a least fifty!" The black-haired girl looked up, smiling once more as she looked at Maka. "Why don't you get changed and we can pay for them? I can walk home with you, if you want me-"

"Actually, Tsubaki." Maka interrupted, turning awkwardly and looking at her friend. "I want to stay at the mall a little bit longer. I have things I need to do. Can you take my dress and drop it off at my house? I'll give you the money for it, I just need you to take it home."

Tsubaki blinked, but recovered quickly as she smiled. "Sure. No problem. Are you leaving right after you change your clothes?" She asked. Maka hesitated, then nodded. "I have a LOT of stuff to do." She said quickly. "I hate to do this to you, but I have to go."

Kidd cocked an eyebrow where he sat, but Maka turned quickly, retreating into the changing room and locking it. Exhaling, she took the dress off, reaching over and slipping her tee-shirt over her head. Since it was a weekend, she didn't feel the need to be in her regular outfit. She had just worn jeans and a gray shirt with Mickey Mouse waving on the front.

Having some difficulty getting on her jeans, Maka growled under her breath and finally ended up just shoving her cast through roughly, her eyes narrowed with frustration. Huffing, the meister turned and picked up her dress, holding it in her fist as she gripped her crutches, turning and unlocking the door.

Tsubaki was waiting for her outside, reaching over and taking the dress from her and flashing her a smile. Kidd was gone already. Sticking her tongue out, Maka reached into her pocket, grasping the small wallet in her hand, she pulled it out, withdrawing fifty dollars and handing it to her friend. "Thanks." She puffed, managing her crutches once more and swinging herself forward. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. Good luck!" Tsubaki called after her, the girl already making her way out and into the mall. Around her, busy people bustled by her, some talking angrily into their cell phones and some goofing off with their friends. Maka eyed them all for a moment before she started forward, knowing in the back of her mind where she would be going.

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

Standing in the food court, Maka narrowed her eyes, standing off to the side, partly hidden by a plant. Soul and Keiko were sitting together eating Panda Express together, both smiling widely and laughing. Snorting, the meister rolled her eyes to herself, making a noise close to a gag.

"I love you so much!" Keiko squealed. Maka made a face at the strange noise. Funny, that she squealed. She was enough of a pig to do so. Keiko turned and dug in a bag, extending a small red dress. And when Maka said small. She meant SMALL. It was short and had ruffles all along the front. The blonde didn't think that thing would cover a fly. "This will look so good on me!"

"I'm sure it will." Soul smiled, his pointed teeth flashing. "I just need to see what they have for me, I still need to-"

"Oh, we have no time for that! Silly." Keiko gushed. "We still have to go to Icing and buy my jewelry! I still have to have a necklace, some earrings, and a bracelet. OH! And a corsage. Do. No. Forget. The corsage."

"It's not like we're going to prom." Soul said. "That dress was a hundred dollars…"

"Psh. Isn't it worth it to be my boyfriend?" She asked, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Stalking, huh?" A voice behind her made her whirl around, heart hammering. Behind her, Kidd smirked, shaking his head slowly. "Maka, Maka, Maka…what are you doing?" He looked up, peering around the bush. "You're hiding behind a bush. Obviously- this is the wrong thing to do."

Maka sighed, her shoulders slumping as she looked at the ground. "I just don't know what to do." She sighed. "I mean- I meant what I said on the phone. I think Soul is being stupid and deserves some of his own medicine, but…I just don't know how I'll be able to act around you. I don't think I can be your fake girlfriend when I-" She broke off, looking over at Soul darkly. "…I dunno."

Kidd blinked, making the same face Maka did as he looked back. "Will that dress be big enough?" He asked scornfully. "It's hardly symmetrical either. The ruffles are just everywhere. I don't know WHAT taste that girl has, but she needs a different one."

Maka giggled emptily, flashing him a small smile.

Blinking, Kidd turned and started away. "I'll be right back!" He called, leaving Maka standing alone. Shifting on her crutches, the meister watched him curiously. The Reaper walked up to the Smoothie King shack, giving two fingers as a signal for his order. Blinking, the girl watched curiously. She didn't ask him for anything. What was he doing?

But when Kidd came back, he had a rather mischievous look on his face. In each hand, smoothies were held neatly, level with each other perfectly. "What are they for?" Maka asked, feeling stupid as she asked the question. Kidd nodded his head over to Keiko and Soul, their table only two tables away from where they stood. "We're gonna get back a little early." He said.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, trying not to smile as she looked at Kidd.

"Here- take one." He handed her the blueberry smoothie, the kind that Maka hated. But before she could say so, Kidd tapped his smoothie against her's. "Are you ready? You have to have good aim okay? And you have to do it quick. After that, we have to run, so they don't see us."

Maka's eyes widened. "Kidd, you aren't really-"

"That dress is asymmetrical, Maka." Kidd growled, taking the lid off of his smoothie. "It has to be done. She should have been expecting this." As he raised his arm to throw, Maka giggled to herself, feeling an odd lighted feeling she hadn't felt in a while. Taking her own lid off of her's she stood beside Kidd, looking over at him. The Reaper narrowed his eyes slightly, his gaze locked on Keiko. "On eight, okay?"

Maka chuckled. "For the letter eight." She whispered.

"One…Two…Three…Four…"

Maka raised her arm, locking her gaze on Keiko. She deserved this, and it was going to be hilarious. Kidd was right- she did have it coming to her.

"Five…Six…Seven….Eight!"

Kidd was the first to throw his smoothie, going in a neat arc and splashing right on to the table. It exploded all over Keiko, and some landed on Soul. The girl let out a shriek as the freezing bits of smoothie splashed onto her. Maka stifled her giggle as she threw her smoothie.

It was perfect.

The smoothie landed right onto Keiko, the girl's hair being coated by the blue liquid. She let out a loud scream, shooting up from her chair and whirling around, trying to locate her attacker. Kidd was doubled over with laughter, and Maka was trying to stay upright on her crutches.

"C'mon!" Kidd laughed, turning and taking off in the opposite direction. Maka couldn't stop giggling, but she managed to trail after Kidd, still laughing as Keiko continued to scream from the food court. Maka hadn't thought that anything could have cheered her up today.

I guess you could never doubt the power of smoothies and an overdramatic Shinigami.

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

A/N: I realize this might seem like Kidd X Maka

IT IS

No. I'm SO kidding. XDD

They got Keiko all dirty! :O

I said Smoothie King because I had smoothie king at lunch today

And I said Disney shirt because I can't get out of Disney Mood ^^


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I know how this will end, but…it might be a little cheesy…

But you all like cheese, right? Especially the spray able kind :D

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0˙·˙ •0·˙ •0·

Maka shifted uneasily, swallowing a lump in her throat as she stood beside Kidd, wringing her hands nervously together in front of her. Kidd looked over at her, blinking as he frowned slightly. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Black Star's house was already filled with people, music pounding out of the open windows and making Maka wince inwardly. Mixed in the crowd of people, Maka spotted the familiar color of Soul's hair, white and gleaming where he stood.

He was making his way into the house, Keiko clinging to his side. With a sinking heart, Maka realized that Keiko was wearing a different dress. She had made Soul buy her another after they had ruined it. Which in turn cost her friend more money. "Nothing, I guess." She said, looking back at Kidd and giving him a large, fake smile. "Let's go."

But before she could start forward, Kidd grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and looking at her in the eyes. "Maka." He said flatly, narrowing his eyes slightly. "We're going to have fun tonight, okay? You have to ignore Keiko and Soul, because that only makes you worse. We're going to get back at them tonight, so you have to have fun. Alright?" He gave her a small smile as he finished.

Maka nodded once, looking down at the ground. "Sorry, Kidd." She said, giving a breathy laugh. "You know, you've been there for me all throughout this giant mess. And I wanted to say thank you."

Kidd merely smiled, leading the way into Black Star's house. "What are friends for?" He said brightly. "It's been fun too. I never thought I'd enjoy throwing smoothies at anyone as much as I did. We should do it more often."

The blonde laughed, "Yeah, we should just do it everyday."

As they came inside Black Star's house, Maka came to a stop, her mouth forming a large O and her jaw going slack as he looked around. The house was dark, bright LED lights flashing and lighting up the room from the ceiling. Large stereos were blaring Rave music, and Maka saw a few people drinking.

She felt out of place in her long, green dress. Everybody else seemed to be wearing short dresses like Keiko had bought. Looking down at the ground, she blushed fiercely, thinking maybe she should run back home and change, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "The term is Modesty, Maka." Kidd grumbled. "Most people have forgotten that these days."

Before she could say anything, Tsubaki ran up to the two, weaving through the crowd and smiling widely. She looked harassed, probably being the one who was trying to keep the house from getting destroyed. And the party had just started. She was wearing her yellow dress, Maka realized with relief. The girl hadn't changed into something else just yet.

"Hey there!" She puffed, drawing a hand through her hair quickly. "I'm so glad that you two could come! There's a snack table…WAY over there." She pointed behind her. "You'll have to go through that crowd of dancing people though…so…" She sighed heavily, looking down a the ground. "I'm not enjoying this party." She huffed.

Maka felt a flash of guilt, reaching over and taking her friend's hand. "I'll help you, Tsubaki!" She said brightly. "It doesn't look like I'll have much fun here, anyway."

The weapon shook her head, laughing. "No- I'm the host of this party. You're my guest. Just don't try and ruin the house, okay?" Her eyes sparkled as she jumped. "And you know what, Maka?" She asked wildly. "I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?" The girl shouted over the music.

"Black Star asked me out!" The weapon squealed. "He asked me right before the party, and I said yes! I'm so happy right now, it almost makes all this work worth it!" She closed her eyes happily, clapping her hands together. "I've wanted him to ask me for what seems like forever!"

"That's great, Tsubaki!" Kidd exclaimed happily. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Mhm!" She hummed. "And-" She was cut off as she turned, eyes widening. "NO! USE A COASTER!" She hollered, running away from Maka and Kidd and taking off for the culprit of the heinous crime of the coaster. Maka blinked rapidly for a moment before she spoke. "At least somebody is happy." She sighed sullenly, looking at the ground.

Kidd sighed, shoulders slumping as he looked over at her. Any other time and Maka would have felt guilty for being such a drag, but right now she was just too depressed. She didn't want to do anything right now.

"Maka…" Kidd sighed. "what did I tell you before we came in?"

That was it. Maka's face flushed a bright red color and she whirled around quickly, eyes narrowed into furious slits. "You know what, Kidd!" She hollered. "You don't know how I feel! You don't know how hard it is to see your best friend so in love with somebody else when you want to be with them! You don't know how it feels to think that they loved you when they were really just talking about somebody else! It's so hard, and I don't even think it's worth it anymore! It feels like I'm being ripped apart! Every time I see him with her, I just…I just DIE a little inside! You don't know how much it hurts! And I hate it when you make believe that everything is okay, when it's NOT!" Tears sprung in her eyes, and she wiped her eyes roughly. "You just don't know how much it hurts to not be able to have them…"

Kidd was silent for a moment, having taken a few steps away from Maka. But slowly, his face turned blank and stony as he looked at her. He relaxed and stared at her for a moment before he said softly. "I might know more about it than you think, Maka." He whispered, barley audible over the loud music.

Maka's hand fell, her eyes widening as she looked at Kidd. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kidd turned away, his shoulders hunching. "It's fine." He grumbled. "I hope you're happy with Soul. Because…" He paused, shaking his head slowly. "I'm finished helping you, Maka."

The girl froze where she stood. If her eyes could get any bigger, they would pop out of their sockets. Kidd walked away from her, vanishing into the crowd before she could do anything. Tears ran down her cheeks, Maka didn't even try and wipe them away. All she could do was stay frozen in place.

Her shoulders shook, and she called out hoarsely. "Kidd?" Of course, she didn't get an answer. Sniffling pathetically, she whirled around, looking around quickly as if she had forgotten where she was. She didn't know what to do anymore. Tsubaki was gone in the crowd, and she didn't know where Kidd had gone.

She was terrible. When Kidd had tried to help her, she didn't say anything. She didn't see him trying to help her. She could only see Soul. The girl's heart broke nearly in half. Kidd loved her. And she didn't love him. She never could love him. Soul was her partner, and she would never get over him, no matter how nice Kidd was being.

Eyes narrowing, Maka steeled herself, wiping away her tears and refusing to blink, not letting it show that she was crying as she marched into the crowd. Weaving and bumping through people, Maka got on her toes, searching for the person who had started this whole thing. It was now or never, and Maka was done. She didn't want to do this anymore. She loved Soul, but she just couldn't keep fighting with Keiko anymore. It would only make her worse.

Her eyes landed on Keiko at once. The girl was alone for once, standing by the snack table with her short dress. Bracing herself, Maka marched straight up to her, Keiko narrowing her eyes and straightening as she caught sight of Maka. "What do you want?" She growled. "Soul isn't here for you to moon over. Because he went to get me a glass of punch."

"I wanted to say you win." Maka said wearily, Keiko blinking with surprise as she straightened.

"What?" The girl asked.

"You win." Maka repeated. "I don't want to fight you anymore. You can have Soul, I don't care anymore." Which was a lie. "It's too exhausting to do this and I just wanted you to know. Maybe now you can stop hating me and go on with your life. I hope your happy with him."

Keiko looked confused, obviously put-out by her easy win. "…What?" She repeated.

"I hope you're happy with him." Maka said, a weak smile spreading over her lips. "I hope you love him for who he really is and you stay with him forever. I hope you get to be the kind of girl who deserves somebody as wonderful as him, and I hope you never forget what's really important when it comes to him. I hope you two are cool enough for each other."

The meister turned before Keiko could say anything, a single tear running down her cheek as she walked away.

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

Soul sighed tiredly, pouring punch into a small glass for Keiko. The girl had demanded for a glass of it, so he was stuck doing it. Sometimes Keiko got on his nerves, he realized. Sometimes he wished-

"So how are you and Keiko?" A voice behind him asked.

Turning, Soul blinked, recognizing the girl behind him ever so faintly. "Oh. Hi, Kaden. We're…fine, I guess. I don't know anymore. We're thinking about using my parents' money to go to Disneyland though, I think that'll be fun if my parents are cool enough to give us the money." He blinked, confused as he looked back at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." The girl laughed, tucking her blue hair behind her ear. "It's just that it surprised me that you were with her after what I saw at Kidd's Christmas party, is all. I thought for sure you and Maka were going to get together after that."

Soul blinked, tilting his head to the side and looking at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

It was Kaden's turn to be confused. "Don't you remember? You kissed Maka in the kitchen. It was after you and Black Star had that whole Eggnog thing with each other. I think you were out of it, though. But Maka seemed really happy. I mean- she looked irritated, but her eyes were like…sparkling. It was really cute. That was why I was so thrown off when you went with Keiko."

Soul's eyes widened, his grip went slack, and the two cups of punch fell to the ground. It was a relief they were plastic, they just spilt the liquid over the floor, bouncing slightly on the ground. The weapon was frozen where he stood, Kaden looking at him oddly. "Well, I guess I'd better go." She said awkwardly, turning and walking away. "Bye, Soul!"

Soul didn't react, his mind racing. Suddenly, it all made sense. How Maka always deadpanned whenever she saw Keiko. How she had gotten into that fight with her at the dinner table. How the meister seemed so thrilled when Soul gave her the necklace, and seemed to start when Soul asked her what a girl wanted. Soul hadn't remembered that night, but she had.

…And she never said anything. She sat by and watched miserably while Soul and Keiko did everything together. She just watched as they kissed, and still managed to give a small smile to both him and his girlfriend.

He thought of what almost happened at the hospital. She didn't even kiss him then. Not while he was being with Keiko. She was too good to do that. He tried to imagine Keiko doing all those things, but he came up blank. Keiko would never do that. Not in a million years. She'd just kill Maka before Soul could count to five.

Red eyes blazing, Soul slapped his fist into the palm of his hand angrily. "Crap, Crap, Crap!" He yelled to himself. He made a mistake. He made a mistake when he first asked Keiko out. And he had to fix that mistake. Looking around wildly, he pushed his way into the crowd, searching the faces for the familiar one that he ached to see.

The soft green eyes. The wide, friendly smile. A soft blush tingeing her cheeks pink. Maka. He had to find Maka. Before it was too late.

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

A/N: You like? THIS IS ALMOST OVER!

Yep. One or two more chapters left ^^

I'm so depressed right now T^T


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This is the last chapter! :O

Yep, I am so sad right now XDD

I need cymbalta. …Is that how you spell it? o.o

~**X**~ ~**X**~

Maka hunched her shoulders, looking down at the floor sullenly as she made her way for the door. Popcorn kernels and other various kinds of trash littered the floor, wherever Tsubaki was, she must be going crazy with trying to keep the party down a few notches. Because she obviously wasn't succeeding. Any other time and the thought would have made Maka giggle. But right now, all she felt like doing was going home and watching television.

The music got fainter as Maka came outside onto the porch. She was about to take her first step of many for her walk home, but she froze as a loud crack of thunder made her jump back, eyes wide. Craning her neck, Maka deadpanned as rain started to pour down from the sky, turning the ground to thick mud before the girl could even blink.

Things never seemed to go her way, did they?

Heaving a sigh, Maka glanced over her shoulder. She sure wasn't going back into the party. Now that Kidd had given up on her and Tsubaki was off doing who-knows-what, Maka didn't have anybody that was there to talk to. Unless she wanted to be the third wheel around Keiko and Soul again.

No- she'd just go home wet. It was better than staying here and being bored all night.

Blowing out her cheeks, the meister hopped off of the porch, feeling wet raindrops splash onto her head immediately. Wet bangs sticking to her forehead, she made a disgruntled noise, starting forward and walking down the brick path from Black Star's house. Her flats weren't exactly made to be in the mud, making her slip and slide when she tried to walk. And she didn't know whether or not her cast was waterproof. But she was grateful that she didn't put on any make-up in coming here. Then she'd look like a person off of a scary movie or something.

"Maka!" The girl started at the sound of her name being called. Turning around, she blinked rapidly with surprise as she saw Soul running through the rain to her, mud and muck splashing up whenever he walked. What was he doing here? Where was Keiko?

The meister looked at her weapon curiously as he skidded to a stop in front of her, panting as she flashed her a smile. Maka blinked, not knowing what to say other than: "You're getting all wet."

"Nah." Soul said humorously. "I run in between the raindrops."

Maka smiled softly, blinking through the rain to get a better look at him. "Well, that takes some skill." She went along. "No wonder Keiko is so taken with you." It almost surprised her the way the words came so easily to her. Maybe since she told Keiko she would stop fighting with her, it would only get easier and easier for her. Which was a good thing.

But Soul's smile faded at her words, surprising Maka slightly. The scythe raised his red eyes to meet her green ones, and forest met fire, making Maka's spine tingle. "I know." Soul said bluntly. "About what happened at the Christmas Party. With you and me."

Maka's cheeks blushed fiery red. "Oh." She mumbled, breaking their eye contact and looking down at the muddy ground. "Well, it's fine." She said, her voice cracking slightly. "You weren't right when you did that, and I wont hold you against it. Actually, I sort of forgot about it until now, when you brought it up." Lies…

"No." Soul said firmly.

Maka blinked, looking up, confused. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said no." Soul repeated, narrowing his eyes slightly where he stood. "I mean- I was out of it. I'll admit that." Maka quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms as Soul went on. "But…I didn't want to be."

Maka froze as he said those words, eyes widening. Soul went on still, looking at her with an intense expression that she had never seen before. "Maka, I don't know what I was thinking when I asked Keiko out, if I was even thinking at all. She's not for me, and I should have seen that. She's just like one of the girls on that stupid show we watch all the time and make fun of, and I was just like that stupid guy."

Maka would have liked to say something scathing right now, but couldn't find her voice.

"And you had every right to be mad at me." Soul said quietly. "But you weren't. You didn't even try and bring up the night at the party, not even when I put Keiko first instead of you. And that's something that both amazes and throws me off." He paused, blinking. "Why didn't you?"

For a moment, Maka just stared at him, not saying anything. But finally, she opened her mouth, her voice slow and quiet amid the small sounds of raindrops plopping on to the ground. "Because I saw you were happy with her. And I thought…if you were happy, I should be too. I didn't want you to figure out that I actually thought that kiss meant something." The words were out before she could stop them.

Soul hesitated before speaking. "Keiko doesn't make me happy. There's somebody else who does that already. Somebody that I could never think to replace." He raised his eyes to meet her's slowly. "Somebody brave, and funny, and loyal, and somebody who knows me for me. Who doesn't take advantage of me, and always chops people viciously in the head whenever they do something like that."

Maka looked down at the ground, trying to hide her smile. "Is she pretty?" She asked.

"She's SO much prettier than Keiko." Soul said, smiling with his pointed teeth.

"And you don't forget smart." Maka said.

"And smart, yes. She lets me cheat off of her homework everyday so I wont drop out and become a bum on the streets." Soul was pacing closer to her now.

Maka giggled to herself. "She sounds nice." She said, raising her eyes ever-so-slightly to his.

"She's more than nice." Soul said, stopping right in front of her. He was inches away from her now, red eyes boring into her's. Maka was shivering, whether it was from the rain, or something else, she couldn't tell. She really couldn't tell anything now, all she could see was Soul right in front of her. And he was conscious of what he was doing this time.

"She's my meister." Soul finished, blinking. "I love you, Maka."

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that." She breathed.

"Then you'd better brace yourself, because I'll be saying that a lot more from now on." Soul said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her's. Maka's eyes widened, but slowly, she closed them, getting up on her toes and wrapping her arms around Soul's neck tightly. It wasn't like their last kiss they had shared. The last one was urgent and clumsy.

This was one was gentle and loving, and warmed Maka from the icy rain around them. It was pure heaven, and she never wanted it to end, never wanted it to stop. She could have just stayed in that one spot for the rest of her life and be perfectly okay with it.

"WHAT THE HECK, SOUL!" Keiko screamed from the front porch. Soul ignored her rudely, not even breaking his kiss with Maka to look back at her. The girl staggered, making a move to get off the porch when she first noticed the rain. "When this rain stops and I'm able to go out there, you're DEAD!" She shouted, stomping her foot down on to the wood and crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Why, will you melt?" Keiko turned and jumped to see Kidd leaning against the house, staring at her with one eyebrow raised. The reaper smirked, "I can see that. You are a witch after all."

"Who are YOU?" Keiko snapped.

"I," Kidd said, lifting up a plastic cup full of punch. "am your worst nightmare." Without loosing a beat, the reaper tilted the cup and swung it forward, splashing the red liquid all over Keiko. "That just never gets old. I wonder why." Kidd laughed.

"OH MY GOD!" Keiko screamed, tears running down her face, mascara going with it. "YOU RUINED MY DRESS!" Turning around, she fled into the house, sobbing loudly like the world was about to explode on the dot. Kidd looked after her with a bemused look before turning back to Soul and Maka. He smiled, coming out more of a grimace as he did so.

"So." Kidd jumped a he heard Liz beside him. The pistol looked down at him, a pained look on her face. "What are you going to do now?" She asked.

Kidd smiled, looking down at the ground. "I don't know. Maybe she wasn't the one for me anyway. Her and Soul were made for each other. I couldn't have even dreamed of getting in the way for them."

"Yep." Liz agreed. "Fate gets in the way of things, right? It mixes it all up and makes it all the more hard for everyone."

Kidd blinked, looking as Soul and Maka broke apart, holding hands tightly and turning to walk back home together. "Not in all cases." He said thoughtfully. "Not in all cases."

•0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙ •0·˙

A/N: *hands out tissues* GOODBYE WHISPERED SECRETS! WE HAD FUN!

Well, mostly we got mad, but still XDD

Did you love? I loved.

Goodbye to all of you (Not all)

And I hope you look out for my future stories! ^^

Review button: GOODBYE! Finally, people stop hitting me T^T


End file.
